The Dark Mirror
by Orange Dash
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall, which one the real Michelangelo after all? When Mikey finds this magical mirror that he can always ask to foresee and display anything. However, what if the mirror was dark and evil and when Mikey feels down and useless he asks for the real Michelangelo. What would the mirror actually do? What would happen to Mikey and will his brothers find out?
1. Chapter 1: Imprisoned Spirit

**Alright everyone! I'm just going to say that this story does have some reference from the Magic Mirror from the fairy tale of Snow White. The idea of this story was requested by,** **writer.** **I just have to tell you that this was such a great idea! I'm actually so glad that you suggested a story like this. For that, I dedicate this story to the awesome guest,** **writer** **! Plus, I am adding some of my own ideas into this story! I hope you and everyone else really enjoy this one and don't forget to review at the end! :)**

 **I** **don't own TMNT or the Magic Mirror reference from Snow White.**

 **I only own the OC Damien who is a reference from the spirit trapped inside the Magic Mirror from the famous fairy tale of Snow White. (Just in case you didn't know)**

 **ENJOY! My readers!**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

The Earth... Thousands of years ago... In the Dark Age, an evil enchanter had been killed of his evil deeds. Being such a man with magic his soul had continued its course upon the earth in the ways of his evil enchantment and corrupting many life forms. Even death could not seem to stop his course, he being a corrupted soul that wouldn't follow with the other souls of the dead, to rest in eternity or in such an endless brimstone of fiery darkness.

Therefore, a mighty and powerful wizard had managed to capture the evil soul, the spirit had been banished and trapped inside a large rounded mirror. The imprisoned spirit was to remain a slave inside the mirror from the farthest space through wind and darkness. The slaved soul inside the mirror had one sole purpose as the wizard had forever bound him so. His sole purpose was to serve whoever may own him or other cases, whoever had owned the mirror. He was forced to obey as being a slave trapped in a mirror for all time and eternity.

Though, the spirit did sacrifice such strict obedience as the reign and uplifting era of the wizards, magicians, sorcerers, and other enchantresses had ceased to be upon the face of the earth. His futile attempts to somehow manage to escape the mirror had came with no such avail. After magical beings had ceased to exist, all known magic had been been lost forever. All that had been left remained were ancient spell books and of course, this magic mirror that the imprisoned soul had been bound forever in eternity. The mirror had been long forgotten and was hidden in the ancient mysteries of the world.

All chances from escaping the endless abyss of the mirror would never occur. And little did the evil imprisoned spirit know that after many centuries and thousands of years had passed. A certain someone would find the long forgotten mirror. Then, the imprisoned soul, Damien, would finally have another chance to escape this endless and miserable woe trapped in the essence of this mirror.

* * *

 **Well, how was that for the start? So sorry if this was too short, don't worry though, the other chapters will most definitely be longer than this. Clearly there's some foreshadowing, so you at least know what might happen later on into this story. I must ask though, what did you like so far, or what would you think would happen next? Please review and comment so that I know if people actually like this story and want me to continue... Well, I am excited to hear those reviews and comments! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mirror

**Thanks everyone for sending their likes for this story and their support! ;)**

 **And again, just like in my other stories I'm still going to reply to those reviews that have stood out to me!**

 **To writer: This totally isn't a dumb idea, this idea was so great! I'm so glad you gave me such an idea, when especially it only was a dream correct? I hope you enjoy this story as it continues on! :)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, the story doesn't get good until it's continued obviously... XD**

 **To blackstar: Yeah, I'm still glad that you liked the previous chapter, though it was short... Oh well, this chapter will be better indeed! Hope you enjoy!**

 **To Kay: I may not know Spanish very well... but who says the internet isn't an option? You'll be able to find out what happens next! iespero que disrutes! (Sorry if my Spanish is bad... Obviously I only know English and of course FRENCH! That's another language that I'm recently learning at school anyway... I'm kind of the odd ball in my family, as I'm the only one who is taking French as a foreign language, except for my mom once took French a long time ago... But, my dad and all of my siblings took Spanish, so I only know a little bit of Spanish... ;)**

 **To Mikella22: I'm glad you love this! ;3**

 **To ZerotheDog: That really means a lot to me that you thought this still was amazing, even though it was so short. I'm thrilled to hear that you're excited to read this story! And thanks for those ideas, maybe I'll use them for future stories sometime! ;D**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Booyakasha!" I chanted as I knocked down a Kraang droid. The whole place was filled with them. The Kraang were definitely up to something inside this abandoned warehouse.

Grinning widely, I kicked one droid who barreled into Raph.

"Mikey!" Raph hissed.

"Oh sorry bro!" I swung my kusarigama chain around another droid's body and swung it around, unfortunately, the droid smashed into Donnie who was currently trying to disable this large Kraang looking laser cannon machine.

"Mikey! I'm trying to work here!"

"Sorry D!"

"Just focus on the plan at task Mikey," Leo sliced his katana blades through the crisp air, splitting a droid's body in half.

"Will do Leo!" I held my thumbs up and smirked as I dived after another Kraang. I sent a flying kick through the air. Realizing that the droid had swiftly dodged with ease I accidentally kicked Raph sending him crashing onto the ground.

"MIKEY!"

"Heh, sorry bro I was just trying to help, that droid was going to attack you," I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"I could've handled it myself!" Raph growled as he pulled himself up shoving me against my plastron. Stumbling I tripped over a fallen droid barreling through the small crowd of droids that Leo was attempting to fight off.

"MIKEY!"

I gasped as I pulled myself together while I threw my kusarigama chain, a droid grasped the end of the my nun-chuck chucking it forward as I was sent flying across the room screaming as I flew towards Donnie.

The genius barely sidestepped to the side as I felt my shell collide onto the laser machine. A loud buzzing noise blared loudly, echoing across the warehouse.

"Oops, my bad..." Was all I could say before the machine illuminated the entire warehouse, a flash of fluorescent pink, the flash of a laser beam. A beam unexpectedly had hit Donnie in the shoulder who screamed in response clutching onto his shoulder tightly.

"Donnie!"

Laser beams were firing in every direction, and I rolled away staring in utter horror as a few laser beams not only hit Donnie, but also Leo and Raph.

The glint of light flashed across my vision which made me look up to the ceiling. It was a pointed ceiling covered with soot and dust. Despite the dirty stained glass, the beam of the moon light still shone through the hexagonal shapes upon the glass. Unbeknownst to the wild furor of the firing laser beams and my screaming brothers, I didn't respond as Leo screamed my name.

"We have to fall back! Mikey! Come on!"

I kept staring at the glass ceiling as something seemed to rupture across the surface of the glass. It was no normal rupture, there were cracks forming along the edges of the glass.

The flash of a pink laser beam made me step back as it flew towards the glass ceiling. Panic bloomed across my plastron and I finally took action dashing towards the closest door that I could see. I could hear my brothers screaming and it felt like my ears had exploded at the loud ear splitting sound of glass shattering. I barely managed my way through the door when a loud explosion threw me off my feet. I could feel rocks hitting the back of my shell and flying shards of wood as I fell through the darkness.

I could feel my body slamming harshly onto the hard cold floor. Groaning, I rolled over onto my shell as I realized that I couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark. Panicking, I slowly rose to my feet my hands scrambling across the cold stone. I had no idea where I was now, the warehouse didn't have a single cinder block of stone.

Carefully taking a step back, my foot didn't come into contact with the floor and I screamed as I fell backwards. My short mask tails were flickering and slapping the back of my head as I felt myself falling... And who knows how far deep down the end was.

Screaming, I grasped my chucks, prodding out the hidden blade trying to latch it onto something as much as possible. A scraping sound echoed across the dense air, the sound of steel and metal scraping against stone.

Grinning, I realized that my kusarigama blade was scraping along the sides of the stone wall. Throwing out my foot as I blindly braced it along the wall desperately trying to slow down the speed of my fall. It seemed to work as I didn't feel the air slamming onto my body with such force.

I only fell back my shell slamming onto hard solid ground. Sheathing my chuck back into my belt I felt my way around until I felt some sort of incline. Edging forward with caution with slow tentative steps I found myself walking down cold stony stairs.

The air was stale and cold making my shiver through the darkness. I stumbled off the last step as I slammed against the wall. Using my hands to feel around, I felt something odd along the lining of the icy cold stone. It felt like soft wood and I fumbled around as I finally felt a handle or some sort of lock. Pulling against it with all my might, a creaking noise echoed loudly as I felt the wood rumbling. It was some sort of door as I could barely tell and I threw it open to see a large room with a single ray of white light shining through a tiny hole upon the stony ceiling.

Walking towards the light, I glanced up seeing that the hole was like a long and narrow tunnel, that went up to the very top only letting in the moonlight that eerily shone up above.

I had no idea how far deep down I was... Glancing around I finally noticed the light reflecting off the walls...

 _Wait... how's that possible?_

Brushing my hand along the wall, it was a smooth surface and I could see a faint image of myself.

"Mirrors?" I blinked as the walls were all covered with them. Some were really old looking, some were cracked and some even shattered. And some looked to be in good condition with fancy borders surrounding the glass of the mirrors.

One particular mirror caught my attention as I noticed ancient symbols engraved in the stone surrounding the golden border of the mirror. Some other mirrors even had golden borders, but I noticed a pattern along this gold border. The gold colors resembled a coiled snake, the edges framed with red, an orange and blue shape were at the sides of the border, the blue shaped as an 'S' and the orange as a rounded band. Underneath was a ball shape, the outer ring of a gold color, with a ball of red shimmering in its middle. The top of the border was a symbol of a golden crown embedded with blue sparkling jewels. The mirror wasn't as bright as the many others, and I couldn't tell if it was just because it was further away from the ray of light shining through the single hole into the room.

Glancing down I noticed foreign words and symbols carved into the stone.

"I wonder what it says..." I knelt down pressing my hand against the stone.

The stone suddenly shifted as I pulled my hand back in shock. The stone seemed to roll over and I blinked at the familiar words... I could finally read it..

"Slave in the magic mirror... come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness... I summon thee... Speak... Let me see thy face..." I blinked nebulously in utter confusion. "What does that mean?" I yelped suddenly as gushing wind seemed to swirl around me, I glanced up as the mirror in front of me suddenly burned brightly with an image of raging flames. I stared in frightened shock as a white masked looking face appeared blinking at me.

"What brings thou now?"

I emitted a yelp as I fell onto my butt my eyes wide. "You... you can actually talk!?" The lifeless blank black eyes blinked back at me.

"Whatever thou desire, thou shall obtain."

"What? You can actually help me?" I pushed myself up as I grinned at the face in the mirror. "Are you some sort of magic mirror?"

"Indeed, tell me what ye desire. And I shall display thy scene or truth for whatever thou seeketh."

"I..." I immediately shut my mouth as many possibilities filled my mind.

 _No... not that..._

And yet, there was only one that I'd be asking.

"Can you... help me... find a way out of here?"

"Ye shall observe turtle mutant..." The mirror buzzed as the face disappeared revealing a scene. I blinked as I studied the flowing images. "Behold, thy mirror, the mirror engraved with a border of shimmering jades..."

I glanced behind me as I saw the exact same mirror on the other side of the wall that was displayed upon this magic mirror.

"It shall open with thy command tell it so; Thy door open up to me... and the mirror shall reveal thy hidden door. It shall lead you up the stony stairs into the base of the warehouse up above and ye shall be out from this place."

"Thanks dude!" I grinned happily. "My name's Michelangelo by the way... What's yours?"

There was no response and I noticed that the face was gone, the mirror just blank as a normal mirror would be. "Uh dude... where did you go?" Still, there was nothing... Nothing shimmered across the mirror. "Oh, uh... well... I guess this is goodbye?" I slowly and tentatively took a step back. "Don't worry dude, since you've helped me we can be friends... and I'll... come back here, you're really rad and awesome dude.." I turned around grinning like an idiot as I found the mirror with the border covered with sparkling green jades. "Thy door open up to me..." The wall suddenly shifted, the mirror parting as it revealed a hidden door. "See ya later dude!" I waved before I stepped through the hidden door as I followed up the spiral stony cold stairs.

I finally came to the top shoving open the door as I found myself exit a storm cellar from behind the warehouse. I gasped loudly as I could see the warehouse erupting up with flames, smoke piling up into the air.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Hmmm," Damien muttered as he smirked in the vast abyss inside the mirror. He knew about mutants as there had been mythical creatures back in his era, mutant experiments from the Kraang and mythical beings. He had never seen a turtle mutant before and there was just something about that little turtle's life essence in his bright soul, yet it kept the darkness hidden deeply inside.

"This will be interesting... yet to thee... and he's coming back?" Damien smirked through the darkness. "Finally... now I have a chance..." His laughter echoed across the void of the mirror...unheard from the real world...

* * *

 **Ooooh! Some foreshadowing there! You can obviously tell that something bad is bound to happen later on... You better not go back to that mirror Mikey, it's no normal magic mirror... It's EVIL! (I can't believe I'm commenting on my own story... heh, that's quite funny XD )**

 **Whelp, what did you think of that one? I would love to hear from you!**

 **STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Screw Up

**Thanks so much everyone! Thanks for reading and commenting! I really enjoyed reading those comments and I'm excited to read them again once more! :)**

 **To Mikella: I'm glad you like this! WOO HOO!**

 **To RoseDawn89: I'll always keep it up! XD**

 **To ZerotheDog: Heh, it's unfortunate that Mikey will go back to the mirror... Who knows what could happen huh?**

 **To Kay: That's okay! Eso es totalmente bien! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ;3**

 **To Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Writer: Thanks for the wonderful complement! :) I do like those ideas too! They sound very interesting.**

 **I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"LEO! DONNIE! RAPH!" My hoarse voice screamed echoed across the burning air.

"Mikey!"

I whirled my head to see three bodies standing across from the street.

"Guys!" I ran towards them until I reached their sides. Some burnt marks were littered all over their skin while being covered with dust and ash.

"Good going Mikey... you made the plan go awry," Leo scowled angrily.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the goofball here then this warehouse wouldn't be erupting in flames right now and we wouldn't be in this mess!" Raph growled loudly as he pinpointed his glare in my direction.

I knew that look... Raph was furious, and I mean beyond mad.

"You could've killed us Mikey," Donnie scowled irritated.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry, it was only an accident..." I mused.

"Oh yeah?" Raph sneered. "You call this an accident?"

"And what if one day one of us will be injured beyond measure or even caused one of us to die... Would that qualify as an accident huh?" I gulped nervously at Donnie's crazed and furor expression.

"You've been messing up too much lately Mikey," Leo shook his head as he folded his arms. "You've put us in harms way Mikey..."

"It won't happen again," I muttered guilt coursing through my joyful heart.

"You always say that Mikey," Donnie emphasized shaking his head in disbelief. "And yet, you never commit."

"I'll do it this time, I promise dudes..." I desperately pleaded.

"Enough Mikey," Leo grasped my shoulder tightly. "You've messed up too many times, you don't focus, you don't take things seriously. You need to stop this Mikey, we can't afford you to endanger us any further."

"Some ninja you are..." Raph muttered under his breath. "You're just a big screw up!"

Tears glistened in my vision...

 _Is that all I really am?_

"Enough Raph," Leo held his hand out in front of him. "I think he's go it... We should just go back to the lair..."

Raph huffed angrily before walking towards the manhole cover. "Next time, if we ever team up you're taking Mikey Donnie..."

"Why do I have to take Mikey?" Donnie subsequently followed after Raph. "There's no way I'm taking him."

I glanced at Leo who was still standing by my side.

"L-Leo?" I rasped.

"Raph's right..." He muttered surprising me. "You need to change and become more serious or you'll just end up as a screw up, just like you are now..."

Leo trudged forward towards the manhole cover as Donnie and Raph climbed down into the hole.

I stood there batting away the tears willing myself not to cry and unfortunately, I failed as a wetness slid down my freckled cheeks, tears leaking from my eyes.

"A screw up..." I whispered. "Was that all I really was to them? What about those time that I saved them? In Dimension X, those wasps and squirrelanoids?" I curled a fist angrily into a ball as I took in a deep shaky breath.

 _Can't they see I've done so much more for them? I'm only trying to be myself... and maybe..._

I briefly glanced up towards the dark blue sky as stars twinkled brightly before being covered up by clouds.

 _Maybe they're right after all?_ I shuddered as I finally followed after Leo hanging further behind.

As we entered the lair my brothers went off to do their own things while I shut myself into my room.

Whimpering, I slung myself over my bed carelessly as I buried my head into my pillow as I cried myself to sleep muttering the same words over and over again.

"I'm a screw up... a screw up... a screw up... I'm such a screw up..."

* * *

 _Next Day:_

Groaning loudly, I blearily blinked my eyes open. I was so downright tired, as I didn't get enough sleep last night. Wiping my droopy eyes I knew what time it was... Time for me to make breakfast.

I had to drag myself into the kitchen as I got started on making scrambled eggs and fresh orange juice.

The atmosphere of the kitchen had become tense as my brothers entered as I sat down to eat for myself while my brothers dug into the rest of the breakfast.

Usually, I would be chatting endlessly and talking nonstop, I however, stayed dead silent not uttering a single word. I haven't even muttered a greeting to my brothers when they had entered. They were talking to each other as if nothing had ever happened and that only made me clench my fork tighter in my hand.

Right when Sensei had entered welcoming us with a good morning as we all responded with a greeting while I barely muttered under my breath quietly. I had finished quickly before my bros as I gulped down the remaining liquid of my orange juice. Standing abruptly, I left my seat as I set my cup and plate down into the sink.

"I'll be in the dojo waiting Sensei," I mused quietly as I strolled towards the dojo. Though, I didn't miss the dubious looks that my brothers were giving me.

I was tending to myself as I stretched my body out as my brothers entered the dojo along with Master Splinter. We practiced our basic katas and I strived and only struggled to do better than I possibly can, if I ever could... If that was even attainable.

"Now my sons... You'll have a match against each other... Leonardo against Donatello and Raphael against Michelangelo."

"Oh yeah," Raph cracked his knuckles loudly. "I'm totally ready for some Mikey pounding."

I glowered angrily as I got into my fighting stance as Raph simpered, his mouth curving into a smirk.

"Haijme!"

I rapidly ducked Raph's fist as he sent it flying towards my head. Doing a back flip I sent a roundhouse kick only for him to swing his leg tripping me in the process until I landed with a loud thud against the dojo floor. Hands grasped my shoulders as I came face to face with emerald green eyes burning intensely into mine. I squirmed as Raph's arms caught me into a chokehold.

"Who's all wise and powerful now?"

"Raphael's all wise and powerful!" I blubbered letting out a humongous sigh of relief as Raph's hold immediately loosened.

Slumping against the floor in belated defeat I watched Raph quarrel with Leo, to which the leader won as always which seemed enraged Raph further.

After our training session was over I immediately busied myself with watching Crognard and playing video games for hours on end. I was debating whether or not to enter the kitchen when I suddenly eavesdropped on my brothers' muttering voices. Listening behind the wall, I scowled as my dinner plan had been completely shattered.

"We can order pizza for dinner."

"Ain't no way I'm going out to get the pizza.."

"Or Mikey could go get it Raph..."

"Are you nuts Fearless?" Raph barked bitterly. "That bonehead will just eat the entire pizza himself! What a jerk..." He barely muttered so softly that I barely registered what he had said.

"We should eat the pizza before Mikey does," Donnie recommended.

"Good idea Donnie," Leo concurred. "Maybe we'll save some for him?"

"Pffh," Raph snorted. "I bet the pizza will be all gone before the knuckle head even has the chance to eat any... I sware that pizza is he only thing he ever eats..." A chuckled resonated through the air.

I frowned deeply clenching my fists tightly against my side. They would dare to not leave any pizza left for me?

"I can't believe he's such a screw up..." Raph's voice huffed. "That training today was so easy, I took him down in like three seconds flat."

Tears burned across my eyes as I blinked trying to contain myself and to refrain myself from making any noise that would alert my brothers.

 _Why can't I be better? Why can't I be wise like Leo, strong like Raph and as smart as Donnie? Why am I such a screw up?_

Disengaging myself away from the wall I frowned as I stared towards the turnstiles.

 _Why am I so useless? I don't want to talk to my brothers about this, nor Master Splinter. And Leatherhead... I don't want him to know about my burden, even April and Casey and Mondo... I don't want to burden them... So, who else could I even talk to?_

An obscure thought suddenly popped into my mind and I grinned widely.

 _What about that magic mirror?_

I furtively sneaked a glance back towards the kitchen as I made sure that my brothers wouldn't see me and Master Splinter was meditating as usual. The coast was clear and I slyly and furtively dashed into a sprint leaping over the turnstiles as I made my way back up ground. The memory of exiting the strange place leaving behind a path for me to take...

The sky glowed a mix of orange and pink. The colors were swirling across the horizon, the clouds tainting the evening sky. Once the street was clear from any by passers I dashed towards what seemed to be the remains of that warehouse. The building had totally collapsed leaving behind a large mess of burnt rubble. Sprinting towards the back I noticed that the storm cellar door still remained, it was still in good condition except for the fact of the rusted surface of metal that now left behind burnt marks.

Pulling against the handle I thrust open the door as it rattled on its rusty hinges. A breath of the cold air against my face sigh made me sigh in contentment. I made my way down the cold stony stairs until I came to the bottom to the base of a metal door.

"Door... open up for me..."

The metal door obliged shifting aside to reveal a mirror which also split apart revealing the room completely filled with mirrors. Slowly with such caution I stepped into the room, the sound of the hidden door softly clicking behind me as it vibrated amongst the walls.

"Hey dude!" I strutted over to that specific mirror. "Dude, come on out, I summon thee!"

The mirror buzzed as smoke was clouded across the surface as that familiar white face appeared once again.

"What brings thou now Michelangelo?"

"Woah dude, how'd you know my name?" I quizzically asked.

"Thou has told me thy name when I didn't respond to thee."

"Oh, yeah... I remember," I grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"What brings thou now my friend?"

"Well... uh..." I twiddled my thumbs nervously. "Are you able to keep secrets?"

"Indeed Michelangelo, no one else knows of me except for thee Michelangelo."

"I need to talk to you about how I've been feeling... You'll hear me out right? You promise you won't laugh?"

"I will not Michelangelo," the face grinned back at me. "For ye are my friend... is it not so?"

* * *

 **Mikey's brothers sure were being so harsh, I really feel like slapping all three of them in the face! :-(**

 **Poor Mikey... :'( He doesn't deserve to feel that way... And plus you shouldn't really trust any strangers that you've just barely met to become your friend... You have no idea what you're dealing with Mikey... and what kind of trap you're being fallen for... I wouldn't trust that mirror if I were you...**

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter. So, please leave a review and I'll upload the next chapter soon. X3**


	4. Chapter 4: Intolerable Change

**Thanks so much for those awesome reviews! It was interesting to see how you thought of the recent chapter... Even when it mad you so mad... XD**

 **To Clare: I think we can all agree on disliking the mirror :)**

 **To Kay: Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out soon enough what will happen next. Divertete leyendo! ;)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Your response was so priceless! XD I would do the exact same thing! No one dares to hurt Mikey! AND I MEAN NO ONE! XP**

 **~Have a fun time reading this chapter!~**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Well... uh... my brothers called me a screw up... and I don't know what to do..."

"Your brothers?" The face questioned puzzled.

"Yeah, there's Leo, Donnie and Raph."

"And they're turtles like you correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "We're ninjas too, training in ninjistu."

"Interesting..."

"And my brothers called me a screw up!"

"They dared to insult you? They dared to hurt my new friend?"

"Yeah," I frowned glancing down. "I don't know what to do, I really want to prove myself."

"Michelangelo... ask me to display different moves of martial arts."

"What? Why?" I asked puzzled with such confusion.

"So, that I may show you moves that will make you stronger."

"Yeah! I would like that!"

"Then ask me.. I can only display a scene from thy command."

"Can you please display a form of martial arts?"

The mirror buzzed as the face disappeared revealing a human doing karate moves.

"Woah! That's so rad!"

 _Maybe this will be fun after all..._ I grinned mischievously. I didn't know how long that I've stayed here but, it sure felt like hours as I kept talking with the mirror. I had told him about my life, my family and my friends. Also, I had found out that the mirror was thousands of years old and I even asked what his name was... Damien... It felt nice to talk to this mirror and I felt bad that this guy was stuck in the mirror and yet he only said that it was a punishment and nothing more, and that he liked being in the mirror.

My T-phone buzzed loudly vibrating in my belt and I huffed angrily as I read the call icon.

"Great... It's Leo..." I pressed my thumb against the ignore button as I scowled angrily. "I'll have to go back now Damien."

"Have a safe journey back home into your lair down into the sewers..." Damien mused.

I nodded humbly, "Thanks for listening to everything I had to say bro."

"My pleasure is your pleasure Michelangelo," Damien responded.

"I'll come back here again dude, don't worry... It's hard to stay away from a magical mirror like you dude."

"I'll count on it when you return my friend."

I grinned and nodded before making my way out through the hidden door.

"Heh," Damien snickered as he pushed himself further into the mirror. "My act is going so well..."

* * *

The lair was dark as I entered and I didn't feel like eating anything at the moment so I just attempted to sneak off to my room when suddenly someone had grasped my arm.

"Where were you?" Leo demanded. "I called you and you didn't answer. Don't you realize how late it is?"

"Like that's your problem?" I retorted as I noticed the silhouettes of two other bodies appearing in the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"You can't just sneak off like that Mikey, especially without telling anyone..." Leo scolded.

"Something could've happened to you," Donnie added.

"Well, nothing happened to me, I'm totally fine dudes," I replied bluntly. "I just went out to clear my mind what's the big deal anyway?"

"You can't just go out like that alone Mikey," Leo glared down at me.

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed. "How come it's no problem for Raph to go out topside alone huh?"

"We don't want anything to happen to ya," Raph replied gruffly.

"Sounds like you do..." I snapped as I turned swiftly entering my bedroom and slamming the door before they could decide to follow after me.

* * *

As days went by, this had started to become a regular routine. I would sneak out at night to visit the magic mirror and Damien told me that he didn't want me calling him by his real name or whatever. He would display many scenes upon the mirror and I finally decided to put them to use during training practice one day.

As usual, I was faced with Raph and I attempted to use some new moves that I've learned from the mirror. Though, it didn't make me feel any better as Raph still beat the shell out of me as he always does.

My brothers had asked me where I had learned such a form of art and I would tell them that I learnt it from a new friend of mine in hopes of making them more jealous. Well, it did the opposite, they weren't jealous at all.

Leo forbid me from going out to see my friend and yet, I was determined to find a way no matter what.

More nights of stealth and sneaking out led my brothers to question me further.

"Like it's your business!?" I snapped back at them one day as they ganged up upon me in the hallway. "At least I'm improving aren't I? Isn't that what you guys wanted!?"

"Mikey, this is unacceptable," Leo grasped my arm tightly. "You need to stop this, you're only making things worse as it is."

"How come I always make things worse!?"

"Michelangelo..."

"I'm trying to change like you guys have told me to!" I hollered angrily.

"What?" Leo stepped back in shock as Raph and Donnie blinked in confusion.

"You're becoming angry like me bro," Raph gasped sharply. "This act needs to stop."

"You've been avoiding us too much lately Mikey, and your behavior lately has been bitter," Donnie says with a matter of fact.

"Thought you guys already knew... I've tried to change for the better."

"What? How is this any better?" Leo exclaimed. "You've been acting out of anger and such bitterness lately, you've been training for hours on end, you've stopped eating so much pizza, you've been avoiding to with trying to eat with us and everywhere else as much as possible and you've been going topside alone and sneaking out!"

"You aren't even goofing off anymore as you used to... or bugging the living heck outta us bro."

"Why would I want to anyway?" I snarled angrily.

"That's it Mikey, this behavior ends now..." Leo glared sternly at me. "We have no choice but to watch you 24/7."

"What!?" I gasped. "Why!?"

"Just to make sure you don't sneak out again," Leo seriously folded his arms relentlessly over his plastron. "You keep telling us that you're going out to clear to your head or to visit this mysterious friend of yours. I don't think that I can even trust this new friend of yours..."

"You'll never find my friend cause he's a magical mirror," I retorted.

"This isn't time for jokes Mikey..."

Scowling in such furor I slammed my hand against the wall emitting a loud raucous noise. "I'm tired of this! I've tried to change... especially for you guys and I can't even it do... and all you do is to get mad at me?"

Leo's eyes narrowed as he, Donnie and Raph each took a collaborative step closer cornering me against the wall.

"You tell us why you've been acting so weird... with this eccentric behavior..." Donnie huffed.

"You're freaking us out bro," Raph muttered gently as he relented his angry expression.

"This needs to end... understand?" Leo clutched my shoulder once more. The intensity of his midnight blue eyes bore into the one of my own.

"NO! I am not going back to being treated as a screw up!" I screamed hoarsely.

My brothers eyes widened at my statement, their minds finally registering my words and Leo's hand retracted away from my shoulder.

I couldn't help myself as tears rolled down my cheeks. "That's all I am to you guys... a screw up... I mess everything up and I made a new friend who seems to understand me... more than my own brothers!" I hollered bitterly as I shoved my hand against Leo's plastron causing him to stumble backwards.

"Mikey..." Leo mumbled softly and I noticed Donnie desperately reaching towards me.

"NO!" I bellowed as I ducked swiftly sliding underneath and between my brother's legs as I wasted no time to race towards the turnstiles.

"MIKEY!"

I didn't dare myself to stop, nor to slow down, not even for a split second.

I was a screw up! That was all I ever was to my brothers and trying to change only made them even angrier and completely vexed.

Right now, I really wanted to be something other than myself... I didn't change well enough and I straightaway had the perfect plan as I found myself sprinting across the streets above despite the daylight that shone above my head.

Why not ask the magic mirror of my true self? And my brothers will finally realize my worth... And that I was able to prove myself...

* * *

 **OH NO! You can't go back to the mirror Mikey! NO! Don't do it!**

 **Who knows what could happen if Mikey actually asks the mirror for his true self... 0_0 Can you imagine what would happen huh?**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcome! I would love to hear what you thought about this! Or even if you try guessing what will happen next?**

 **By the way, here's just a short sneak peek found in the next chapter. It's just for fun!**

* * *

 _ **~Darkness had instantly surrounded me and I blinked rapidly as I spun around facing towards the light as I saw an exact and identical duplicate form of myself standing in the room~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mirrored Tactic

**Thanks everybody for supporting this story and for those wonderful reviews! I'm hoping for more of them!**

 **To Kay:** **I know right? Mikey's brothers totally ruined his attempt to change and they still didn't treat him any better. Pobre Mikey! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, Mikey's brothers did act like nothing happened, but they will notice how they were being harsh, it's said in this chapter anyway... And I can see why Mikey is more understandable right now. It's a little too late to warn Mikey to not go to the mirror... For he already goes there in this chapter and you're sure right about that thinking that this chapter will be intense! It may not be intense by much, but it's definitely something that that creates a twist and plot into this story. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **We'll find out what will happen to Mikey... XD**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I practically flew down the storm cellar nearly ending up in a collision with the hidden door. Once I had entered the room I was breathing erratically and heavily as I stood in front of the magic mirror.

"Slave in the magic mirror! I summon thee!"

Fire billowed across the surface of the mirror and I blinked at the familiar face.

"What brings thou now Michelangelo?"

Breathing heavily I inhaled deeply as I clenched my fists against the sides of my plastron. "I need to see the real Michelangelo."

"Whatever ye desire Michelangelo, it shall be made known unto you... Tell me what ye desire in thy call?"

"Mirror mirror on the wall..." I spoke softly and tenderly. "Which on the real Michelangelo after all?"

The mirror buzzed as I noticed Damien's white face shift and contort into a liken image of myself that was staring back at me.

"That's just me... there's no change..." I mumbled without aspiration.

"Oh, I'll show you the true Michelangelo all right..." The image of me spoke with Damien's voice. "If you want to become the true Michelangelo tell me to come out and swap myself and show forth the true Michelangelo while ye also touch the very surface of this magical mirror."

"Okay," I obliged pressing my hand against the cool surface of the mirror. "Magical mirror, come out and swap yourself and show me the real Michelangelo."

Suddenly and unexpectedly the image of myself got bigger and the mirror glowed while I yelped loudly in surprise and shock as a hand identical to my own had snuck out from the mirror grasping the tip of my plastron as it harshly pulled me forward as I screamed.

Darkness had instantly surrounded me and I blinked rapidly as I spun around facing towards the light as I saw an exact and identical duplicate form or myself standing in the room. I tried to run forward only to smack myself against what seemed to be like clear glass.

The form of me broke into a wicked laugh. "How does it feel Michelangelo to be stuck in that mirror huh?"

"What!?" I sputtered in shock and dread.

The identical me outside the mirror laughed loudly. "Thou were foolish to me trust Michelangelo... Thou were foolish to my trickery and didn't think twice on what ye were doing. I only used thee to get out from my imprisonment of being in that mirror for thousands of years... I am Damien, an enchanter who corrupted many life forms in the past of the era of mythical beings... and now, I'm taking upon your form..." The identical me of Damien smirked wickedly.

"No!" I screamed as I pounded my fist against the mirror.

"Now, all I have to do is to switch my voice into thee..." Laughter echoed outside the mirror as I stared in horror as my own voice was masked by the other identical form of myself. "Now, you'll be bound in that mirror forever Michelangelo for all time and eternity..."

Screaming I pounded my fists against the mirror in hopes of shattering the shimmering glass, and it would still not budge not even when I slammed my nun-chucks against the fluorescent glass. This was no ordinary mirror, it was a magical mirror and could not be broken from inside itself.

"It'll be nice to play as your evil twin," Damien remarked. "Now, I can take over your life and your family," he smirked evilly. "Your three brothers and your Sensei... They'll never know that you aren't in their life anymore and they'll never be able to find you."

"Oh yeah?" I barked. Allegedly, I pressed my hands and face against the mirror glaring daggers at my evil looking twin, Damien. "I allege that my brothers will come for me..."

"Oh really?" Damien smirked. "Why would they even come search for their useless brother? How would they find you huh? And besides, I'm you now... Your true self."

"You'll never get away with this Damien!"

"It's Michelangelo!" Damien gritted his teeth with such aggravation. "I'll be hiding my true self, so I'll go by Michelangelo, after all, I'm your twin. A Mikey... Have fun being imprisoned in that mirror forever!" Damien chuckled wickedly as he stepped further away towards the hidden door. Nun-chucks identical to mine appeared in his belt and he gracefully twirled the weapon above his head as the hidden door slid open to his command. He sent me one last evil grin before disappearing behind the door as silence resonated throughout the entire room.

I was all alone now... And no matter how many times I bashed my nun-chucks against the mirror and even the convertible blade had still not been able to lay a single scratch upon the mirror's shiny surface. Wind seemed to bellow around me pulling me further into the void of the mirror, of darkness and wind as cold as ice.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The evil Mikey twin smirked as he made his way to the surface shoving his nun-chucks back into his belt. "My identity is now Michelangelo..." He glanced around noticing how entirely different the world looked. "So, this is what the future is like, heh, really pathetic I'd say," he scoffed as he scanned the tall buildings. "New York City huh?"

"Mikey!"

He turned his head grinning as he saw three other turtle mutants dashing towards him.

 _So... It's Michelangelo's brothers? Or should I say my brothers that I get to play around with?_

"Don't you ever do that again," the blue masked turtle grasped Mikey's arm tightly giving him a stern and serious look.

 _Hmmm, so, this one is Leonardo?... Leo... Heh, that's what Michelangelo has told me... And the other two..._

He wearily glanced between the other turtles grinning widely.

 _Donatello, Donnie... Raphael... Raph..._

"Mikey, this is serious..." Leo scolded. "We're going to have a talk once we get back to the lair."

"Okay," Mikey grinned, his mouth curving on the edges.

"I'll smash that grin off ya face!" Raph growled shoving his face up next to Mikey's. "You shouldn't be grinning ya hear... You're in big trouble bro..."

 _Big trouble huh?_

Mikey frowned as Leo led him forward his hands still grasping his shoulder.

 _Might as well just play along..._

Mikey furtively smirked as he was led down through the sewers...

 _I'll finally see Michelangelo's hiding place..._

Mikey gasped as the lair came into view, his eyes scanned across the scene and various furniture as he passed through the turnstiles.

"Now, we're going to have a talk Mikey..."

The said turtle turned around blinking as the other three seemed to have their arms folded in a serious manner.

"What were you thinking running off like that?"

"You could've gotten hurt Mikey..."

"You have to be more careful..."

 _Careful?_

"Well, I can totally take care of myself!" Mikey jabbed a finger to his plastron.

 _Ugh... this feels so weird..._

"You can't go out like that anymore Mikey..."

"Fine, so that's how you want to do this?" Mikey scoffed playing along.

"Mikey..."

 _Got to act like I'm feeling useless like that brat did... Hmmm_

"Just keep on punishing me," Mikey scowled putting on a pouty face. "You're doing a good job of doing it lately..." He averted his eyes as he pretended to find the floor interesting.

"Mikey..." A hand grasped his chin tilting his head up to meet sincere darker blue eyes.

 _Why is he grabbing my chin like that? It's pathetic!_

"We never meant to hurt you Mikey... You've just been acting reckless lately and the truth is... we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah bro, ya keep us together," Raph huffed.

"We're sorry for not appreciating you as much as we should Mikey," Donnie grasped the orange masked turtle's shoulder as Leo let go of his chin as he wrapped his arm around the smaller turtle's shell squeezing him slightly. "You're not a screw up Mikey."

"Yeah, we're sorry Mikey," Leo frowned. "We've just been angry lately at your rash actions and we only want the best for you."

"And it seems like we only hurt ya in the process..." Raph grunted.

"Don't ever take our words to the heart Mikey," Donnie grinned pulling Mikey closer against his side.

"Will you forgive us?" Leo sincerely asked.

Grinning Mikey nodded as he summoned tears to spill from his eyes as he pressed his face against Donnie side wrapping an arm around the older turtle to hug him tightly.

"I..."

 _What was that term he always used?... Oh yeah..._

"I forgive you dudes..."

The older brothers grinned as they all hugged each other tightly.

"You want to do something with us to make it up to you?" Donnie politely asked.

"Nah," Mikey shook his head grinning widely. "I'm going to eat something... I'm hungry..." Without sparing his brothers another glance Mikey trodded his way into the kitchen as he pretended to know where everything was...

He frowned as stared at the fridge... He had learned before that something had lived in the fridge... something called Ice Cream Kitty...

 _Who would want a pet cat made from ice cream anyway?_

Reaching a hand towards the fridge handle, he didn't know which one had contained the freaky living ice cream cat. Unfortunately, the top one which he opened just had to be the one that contained the ice cream cat.

The pink feline meowed loudly and froze as it turned its head the black beady eyes finally settling upon Mikey. The cat suddenly hissed loudly swiping its paws towards him sending a splotch of ice cream to hit his beak.

"Pathetic cat..." Mikey hissed as he slammed the fridge door wiping off the ice cream from his beak as he scowled opening the other handle down below which rewarded him with many various foods. "There's nothing good..." He spat as he reached down to pick up an apple pulling it out from the fridge.

The ice cream kitty's hissing was still heard vibrating through the fridge.

Scowling vehemently Mikey sent a kick to the fridge as it shifted slightly shutting up the hissing cat.

"That's better..." He settled onto the stool holding the apple in front of him as he smirked taking one bite before crushing the rest of his apple in his bare hand. He could feel the juice sliding through his big stubby green fingers as he glanced over seeing that someone was standing in the kitchen tarp entrance.

It was a rat dressed in a robe and Mikey couldn't help but to smirk at the sight.

 _It's the Master Splinter... The Sensei..._

* * *

 **Oh boy... This isn't good... Damien has tricked Mikey! Now Mikey is stuck in the mirror... His own brothers don't even know... and they think that the other Mikey is still the regular Mikey but it's not.. And they even apologized to him? Oh wow... 0_0 That was not even the REAL MIKEY!**

 **This will be getting interesting now that Mikey is trapped in the mirror and Damien who has taken upon an evil twin Mikey form is taking over in his life... We'll see how much trouble he'll get into anyway...**

 **I hoped that you liked reading this! Please let me know what you thought about this! Thanks so much! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Unfurling Darkness

**It's finally back again! :)**

 **To Writer: I'm glad you liked this story so far! Yeah, Golzy Blaze Dee has such amazing work! I've read the comics of Behind the Darkness, Night Protector and A New Life. I think it's really cool! XD**

 **To Marialine: Glad you like it! :)**

 **To snowflakeangel21: You'll have to see about that... X3**

 **To RoseDawn89 : Yeah, Splinter definitely knows that something is off here... ;)**

 **To Anika2334: Damien sure is monster and he surely is one in this chapter... You'll find out... HE'S A MONSTER! **

**To Minx S.A: Yeah, so much suspense!**

 **To Kay:** **Yeah, Mikey is bad luck. He doesn't have powers to grant wishes from the mirror and he can only do it the same way Damien had to him... He only obey people's wishes whatever they ask of the mirror...And Mikey has no idea what to do... He's not like Damien at all.**

 **To Guest: Yeah, betrayal really does hit Mikey... Poor Mikey...(The real one XD) And yes, Ice Cream Kitty does know that this Mikey isn't her master. X3**

 **To NWN Night Walker Ninja: Yeah, oh snap indeed! It's Master Splinter! AHHHHH!  
**

 **To Awesam132 : Yeah, how dare Damien! That bro fluff sure was meant for Mikey... FOR MIKEY ONLY! Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all want to sue him... I mean... He's a totally monster in this chapter... Just saying... You'll see why when you read...**

 **Enjoy this chapter folks! I must say something first before you read this... Damien/Mikey he's a total MONSTER in this chapter! Read on to find out what he does! It's truly horrible! 0_0**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey grinned nodding. "Oh, hey there Master Splinter."

The rat's eyes were focused on Mikey's hand as juice dripped onto the counter.

"Oh, heh, I accidentally crushed my apple," Mikey opened his palm revealing the squished apple as he turned dumping it into the trashcan.

"My son, is something bothering you?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "I'm fine Sensei and I was just uh... going to read comic books..." He grinned sheepishly uncomfortably exiting the kitchen. Master Splinter frowned as he watched Michelangelo go. Something indeed was not right... Maybe he'll meditate on the matter...

Mikey made his way across the room into a hallway glancing around between each door as he wondered which one was Michelangelo's room. Going towards the middle he opened the door to be revealed with a dark room. He had seen a stop sign on the front of the door and he noticed a set of drums in the room. Dark posters were lined up along the walls and there was a large rug beneath his feet.

"What are you doing in my room?" A voice asked behind Mikey's shell. The turtle whirled around in panic trying to come with up a reason and logical excuse.

"I uh... was just... checking your room out, yeah..."

Raph frowned folding his arms across his plastron.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah dude!" Mikey grinned as he stepped out from the room. "Go ahead and go in bro!" Raph still didn't move his spot and Mikey could feel his own mouth twitch. "I'm going to my room bro..." He walked to the next door and he knew it was the right room as Raph entered his room closing the door behind him.

 _Ugh, this room is messy..._ Mikey kicked a box of pizza in disgust.

 _Well, it's my room now I can do whatever I want with it..._ He located a trashcan in the corner and started to pick up the mess and scrap.

"Now..." He stared at the display of action figures on the shelf. "Pathetic action figures..." He turned opening his door as he glanced into the hallway finding it clear. He entered into the main room as he heard a tinkering noise. He followed the noise to a big metal door and opened it finding the room to be a lab and Donnie was busy tinkering on his desk.

"What do you want Mikey?"

"Boxes..."

"What?" Donnie lifted the safety goggles off his eyes. "What do you need boxes for?"

"Oh, the usual," Mikey shrugged. "I'm just cleaning up my room."

"Wait what?" The genius gaped at Mikey his mouth hanging. _Mikey was cleaning his room!?_

"Is that a problem?" Mikey sneered. "I want that room to be clean for once."

"There's a pile of empty boxes right there," Donnie pointed.

"Yes," Mikey grinned going over to retrieve the boxes carrying them as he exited the lab. Walking back to his room he set the box down throwing all the action figures into the box. "Can't believe Michelangelo likes action figures... especially this man with the head of a unicorn..." He scowled as he twisted the head until it popped off as he threw it into the box before closing the box up and shoving it in the corner. "Much better..." He grinned seeing the room spotless... He laid onto his bed closing his eyes as he breathed in.

 _This body feels so weird... but this is me now..._ Mikey opened his eyes grinning evilly as he glanced at his door as he heard footsteps in the hallway followed by the sound of a door closing. His brothers were probably going to bed... It was pretty late after all..

 _And I can do whatever I want..._ He let out another breath staring up at the ceiling for a full minute before he became bored out of his mind.

"Why can't I freaking sleep?" He threw a hand over his face. "Wait..." His grin widened as he glanced towards his door again. "If everyone is already asleep then I can..." He smirked as he lifted himself off his bed walking to his door as he opened it silently glancing down the dark hallway. The lair seemed quiet and undisturbed...

"Lucky me... everyone else is asleep... It's a perfect time to sneak out..." He inched himself out from his room softly closing his door before he furtively snuck down the hallway into the main room and leapt over the turnstiles.

 _Let's have a little fun..._

He followed the train tracks and the same way he had gone down into the sewers with his brothers... Once he had made his way out from the sewer up the ground up above he found it dark outside. Everything seemed to be quiet as the city itself was asleep.

Mikey dashed across the streets climbing up a fire escape as he stood upon a rooftop.

"You know what's nice about having this body... It's more agile than my own," Mikey smirked as he scanned his eyes across the streets.

"Quiet! We can't get caught!"

Mikey turned his head glancing down the street towards the voice. He noticed three men... They each had tattoos and were sneaking through a building. They had to be Purple Dragons... Michelangelo had mentioned them once... Mikey followed them leaping onto the rooftop of the building they were in. It just happened to be a regular shop.

"There's nothing here," the big muscular guy snorted.

"Great, no money to steal tonight?" The skinniest guy groaned.

Mikey leapt down from the rooftop landing in front of the entrance.

"You gang dudes looking for money to steal?"

The three swiftly turned around their eyes widening.

"It's you! One of the turtles!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"I think not," Mikey shook his finger. "You guys are trying to steal money huh? Well, let me tell you something... There is money in this shop."

"What?"

"Don't be such fools," Mikey chuckled. "This is a shop, there has to be money here somewhere..."

"Is this a trick Fong?" The muscular guy asked the dude with a mustache.

"Do you really think this is a trick?" Mikey sneered. "Why don't I just show you how it's done?" He walked up to the cash register staring at the strange object. "I have no clue what this is... but who cares... Money is bound to be revealed..." He pulled out his nun-chuck prodding out the hidden blade as he stabbed it into the cash register as the drawer popped open revealing piles of money. "There, money..." He picked up the money held together by a band as he threw it at the skinniest guy. The guy caught the pile of money with a look of shock on his face.

"That's how you steal money," Mikey smirked.

"Is this a bribe or something?"

"In some way," Mikey smirked. "Why don't you gang members go out your business?"

The three nodded and left with confused expressions.

Mikey exited the shop watching the gang members dashing across the street with their piles of money.

"HEY!" Mikey turned his head seeing a woman pointing at the gang members. "They're stealing money!"

Mikey was standing in the shadows staring at the woman who was pointing at him.

"Aren't you going to do something? Those gang members are stealing money!"

"So?" Mikey replied.

"Don't just stand there man! Do something!"

"Oh," Mikey smirked. "I'll do something alright..." He stepped out from the shadows as the woman's eyes widened as she was about to scream but, luckily Mikey's hand shot out and grasped her throat before she could make a strangled sound. "You want me to do something?" Mikey held up the woman as she hit her fists against his palms and kicked his plastron.

Mikey growled as he slammed the woman into the wall behind him.

"P-please!" The woman begged as she coughed and hacked.

"Looks like no one is coming to your rescue tonight," Mikey sneered. "I'll make sure that you never saw those gang members stealing money... and for that, I'll have my fun." He used his other hand to comb through the woman's hair.

The woman's mouth twisted and she spat right into Mikey's face.

The turtle pulled his hand away wiping off the spit on his face. "You'll pay for that..." With that he pulled the woman away from the wall before slamming her head down onto the concrete. The woman was immediately out of it the moment her head hit the hard concrete as Mikey heard a crunching sound. He was staring at the woman's face as blood started to pool around her head. "You won't live tonight..." He froze at the sound of sirens and turned his head seeing a white car down the street with flashing blue and red lights. He immediately stepped back and dashed away climbing up onto a rooftop as he watched the car stop at the end of the street as men in blue suits rushed from the car surrounding the woman.

"Not bad for tonight..." Mikey muttered. "Tomorrow night shall be even better..." He grinned as he turned away from the scene as he secretly made his way back into the sewers and into the lair. Luckily, no one had woken up and Mikey had snuck back into his room setting down his nun-chucks before he crawled into his bed drifting off to a sleep without dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile... In the mirror...

 **Mikey's POV:**

I was cold... It was dark... I was surrounded by darkness...

"Please..." I pressed my hand against the mirror as a tear rolled off my cheek. I didn't want to be stuck here forever in this nightmare... An empty void of nothing... Cold wind that made my skin crawl and the darkness was never ending... Maybe I would be here forever after all... It has already been a full day and I hated it already... I hated it so much I wanted to be dead... But I couldn't dare to use my nun-chuck blade to inflict damage upon myself. Instead... I let myself fall through the darkness sobbing as I couldn't even see my own tears or my own body through the darkness...

* * *

 **Poor Mikey... He's still stuck in that mirror I really want to hug him... And as for Damien... HE'S A MONSTER! HOW DARE HE BEAT UP A WOMAN!? NO GIRL OR WOMAN SHOULD DESERVE TO BE HURT UP LIKE THAT!**

 **Tell me what you think, and I'm pretty sure you guys will be furious with Damien... He's a monster! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Can't wait to read the comments and reviews! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkening Suspicion

**Thank you everyone! I enjoyed reading those reviews and comments!**

 **To Awesam132: Well, yeah his brothers are so gonna be mad... and this chapter makes it more obvious as one turtle knows that something is going on and he's going to do something about it... Just go on and read! :)**

 **To Jokermask18 : Thanks for your review! I think this is chapter is awesome too!**

 **To snowflakeangel21: Yeah, Damien is evil... and you'll see more of his evilness in this chapter and it will get more intense!**

 **To Guest: You'll find out about that woman in this chapter. :) I think she'll be fine, at least for awhile. Leo, Donnie and Raph and Master Splinter each are getting more suspicious and yet only one actually sees more than the others. X3**

 **To Writer: Yeah, the family will notice even more on how Mikey is different, it's really obvious. That's a cool idea, but I don't know if I'll do that... Maybe, I'll think about it... I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less! And by the way, I'm also going to answer your review from that other story. You're great! Don't ever think that you bother me! I really loved this story idea! Without you I would've never came up with a story about this dark mirror, so I really owe you for that one. You can keep reviewing and commenting as it would make me feel better.**

 **To rude guest: Eh, that's okay... Even those who aren't writers can give ideas.. Some friends have given me ideas when they aren't really great writers themselves. By the way, try not to post any flames okay? I am a person who does not like flames and how people can be mean to others. If people are mean to my friends I will step up to them. You're welcome to review but no one should post flames. Writer may not be a writer but they can still give me ideas.**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yupp, Damien is horrible... and will be even more horrible in this chapter... and more in the next chapter. I really hope that Mikey's brothers find him soon too. :,(**

 **To TetrisMasterXD: Glad you think this is awesome. Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers.**

 **To sandy: You'll have to find out soon or later how Mikey will get out of the mirror. He won't do it alone... That's all I say...**

 **To CartoonFanfictionist: Thanks! This chapter will be pretty dang awesome! X)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, let's hope Mikey's brothers will find him soon enough... :,( And it won't be for awhile, you are sure right about that! XD**

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty long and I hope that you enjoy! This chapter contains more of Damien's/Mikey's evilness... and sadly... the real Mikey is not in this chapter... Oh well... but Mikey's brothers are getting suspicious of Damien/Mikey... They know that Mikey is acting weird and let's just say that Leo also gets more insight from Master Splinter as he knows that there's something wrong with Mikey. You might be mad at Damien for what he does to a certain someone... I'm not gonna say who... Just read on to find out!**

 **Hope you enjoy my fellow readers! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Rising from his sleep Mikey climbed out from his bed yawning and smirking as he put on his gear. He exited his bedroom towards the kitchen to find his brothers already there. Mikey opened the fridge ignoring Ice Cream Kitty hissing.

"Something up with Ice Cream Kitty?" Leo curiously asked.

Mikey shrugged pulling out a bowl of fruit as he settled onto a stool.

"You're eating fruit for breakfast?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Mikey raised an eye ridge plopping a strawberry into his mouth. If there was meat he'd eat that instead.

"And you never made us breakfast..."

"What?" Mikey turned his head to regard Raph.

"You're always the one who makes breakfast here," Raph explained.

"So?" Mikey shrugged. "You guys should make your own breakfast."

"Where's this coming from?" Donnie asked despite his tired expression.

"You're telling me?" Mikey took another bite of his breakfast.

"You always love making breakfast, in fact cooking is your passion," Leo added.

Mikey made a disgusted expression as he finished his breakfast.

 _Just keep it cool..._

"Well, maybe not so much anymore..."

"Mikey..." Leo reached out for him. The orange masked turtle stepped off his stool putting his bowl into the sink avoiding Leo.

"Don't we have training now dudes?"

Raph's eyes narrowed as he finished his bowl of cereal.

With that, Mikey left the kitchen heading towards the dojo.

"You've arrived early Michelangelo."

"Just thought I would," Mikey replied.

"My son, I've sensed that something is off. You can tell me anything my son."

"There's nothing to say Sensei."

Master Splinter sighed as Leo, Donnie and Raph entered the dojo.

Mikey copied his brothers as they all knelt down.

"Today, each of you will practice your katas then spar and then we'll meditate."

Mikey nodded as he did his katas and he could feel his brothers eyes on him.

 _What's their deal?_

"Very good," Master Splinter nodded pleased. "Now you each will spar against each other in the last turtle standing."

Mikey smirked glancing between his brothers.

"Hajime!"

Mikey attacked Donnie first grasping his bo staff to swing him around as he used his legs to trip Donnie as the turtle fell against the floor. Raph was charging at Mikey when Mikey ducked the flying punch before sending a kick to his plastron.

The orange masked turtle swung his nun-chucks the chains wrapping around Raph's sai before he kicked Raph and threw him over his head as the red banded turtle crashed onto the dojo floor with a loud thud. Mikey couldn't help but to smirk wickedly as he heard Raph growling. He noticed Donnie and Leo's shocked faces.

"You think this is surprising huh? It's just you and me Leo."

The leader held out his katana blades as Mikey charged at him. Mikey kept dodging and blocking Leo's attacks as he slapped Leo across the face. Even as Mikey ducked his head from the oncoming blow he kicked Leo harshly in the plastron making him cough. Mikey ducked another swipe from one of Leo's katanas and caught the blade with his bare hand and he failed to notice Leo's other katana blade and Mikey could feel something sharp slice across his cheek.

Leo froze in horror gaping in shock as Mikey brought his other hand to his cheek feeling something cold and he glanced at his hand to see dark blood seeping through his fingers.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo asked totally concerned and worried with guilt written upon his face. He noticed the dark blood... and blood wasn't supposed to be that dark right? "Are you...?"

Mikey's eyes blazed with such hatred and rage as he glared at Leo socking him in the stomach as he slammed him onto the ground growling loudly as held his nun-chuck blade at Leo's throat.

"Mikey!"

"MIKEY!"

"Ya-me!"

Mikey could feel someone shove him away from Leo as he turned his furious expression to glare at Raph.

"It was just an accident bro! Calm down!" Raph let go of him to help pull up Leo as Mikey noticed Donnie pulling out a gauze roll bandage from his belt.

"Here, put this on your cut."

"I don't need that," Mikey snapped bitterly.

"You're bleeding Mikey."

"So?"

"This will help to stop the bleeding."

Mikey let out a large breath as he closed his eyes feeling Donnie put the large bandage onto his cut.

"There, that should help."

The turtle opened his eyes to see Raph looking at him.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey turned around to face Master Splinter.

"Anger and hatred is self destructive to your well-being."

 _Oh really?_

"Hai Sensei," he bowed his head before glancing back at Raph.

"We should meditate my sons."

"Hai Sensei."

The four all knelt down settling into their lotus positions. Mikey kept his eyes open as he noticed his brothers and Sensei with their eyes closed.

 _Meditation, the calming of the soul this is pathetic._ Mikey frowned. _All this light of the soul is truly useless..._ He sighed as he closed his eyes taking in the darkness.

Master Splinter opened his eyes glancing at Michelangelo. Something was wrong, he didn't sense the light that consumed Michelangelo's soul. His mind and soul was always brighter than the other three, however, it wasn't bright or filled with light. Michelangelo's spiritual essence was darker than anyone else's in the entire room.

Splinter could feel the darkness, he couldn't feel Michelangelo nor his mind. It was like this wasn't Michelangelo at all, he couldn't recognize his son.

Master Splinter blinked as he also felt his eldest son break off the spiritual connection. He turned his eyes away from Michelangelo to find Leonardo looking at him nebulously as he glanced at Michelangelo before glancing back at Master Splinter.

"That's enough for today my sons."

Donnie and Raph opened their eyes breaking off their connection and Mikey was the last to open his eyes glancing around before following after Donnie and Raph to exit the dojo. Leo blinked in confusion, the moment Mikey had opened his eyes he noticed something was off. The essence of Mikey's usual sparkling eyes weren't bright, but dull.

"You are dismissed Leonardo."

However, Leo didn't move from his spot and only glanced back at Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter something is off about Mikey."

The rat sighed as he slowly stood up. "Indeed Leonardo."

"His eyes seemed dull," Leo also stood abruptly.

"I've noticed that Leonardo."

"What else did you notice? When I opened my eyes you were studying Mikey closely. Why was that Sensei?"

Splinter sighed deeply. "When we were meditating I did not sense Michelangelo's light. There was not a trace of it in his soul. His mind was blocked off than the rest of you three and I had sensed darkness in his well being."

"Are you saying that Mikey has changed? Was his soul dark because I accidentally hurt him?"

"No," Master Splinter shook his head. "Ever since he ran off and came back yesterday was when I noticed this change."

"But, how can a bright soul change to darkness so quickly? Isn't that impossible? It takes time right?"

"It's not impossible Leonardo... A bright soul can change to darkness in a flash if the person does not feed his bright soul with good things and instead feed it with darkness and negativity. Even if Michelangelo's soul did change... I would still recognize it, I know my son's soul essence whether it becomes dark, but I don't sense him. He looks like Michelangelo but his soul is not. I do not recognize him... It's not just by his actions, but I know that somehow it cannot be Michelangelo."

"I see Sensei," Leo nodded. "And don't you worry Master Splinter, I'll see what I can do."

Master Splinter nodded as Leo left the dojo. Leo found Raph in the main room punching his dummy and he could hear Donnie in his lab. He had noticed Mikey retreat to his room and Leo clenched a fist in front of him.

 _I'm going to keep an eye on him..._

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon and early evening Mikey had stayed in his room and Leo noticed that he only came out to eat a snack or to train in the dojo. Something was definitely wrong here. It was about evening when Leo, Raph and Donnie were watching a TV show when Leo noticed Mikey enter the kitchen once more. He didn't even eat dinner with them.

"Something is wrong with Mikey," Leo muttered.

"Yeah," Raph huffed leaning against his beanbag. "He beat me for once."

"And he didn't make breakfast and locked himself in his room and ditched dinner," Donnie added. "We even had pizza and he didn't want any. It's not like him to act like this."

"Maybe he's still mad at us?"

"I kind of doubt it Raph."

"You know what?" Leo stood up. "I'm going to talk him," Leo headed towards the kitchen. As he neared the kitchen tarp he could hear Ice Cream Kitty hissing and Mikey muttering.

"Pathetic cat, why don't you just shut your shut and keep your filthy claws off me? I'll take you out to melt and die..."

Leo's eyes widened. _Mikey would never actually kill his cat right?_ He entered the kitchen clearing his throat loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Mikey immediately pulled himself away from the fridge plopping a piece of meat into his mouth before he closed the fridge door. Ice Cream Kitty's hissing could still be heard and Leo could hear her scratching the insides of the fridge. Leo noticed ice cream dripping down the fridge.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about bro?"

"That pink ice cream that's dripping down the fridge..." Leo could feel a bad feeling settling in his stomach.

"Oh that?" Mikey rubbed his head bashfully. "Ice Cream Kitty was being bad, she clawed my face so I slammed the fridge door on the tip of her tail."

"You slammed off part of her tail!?" Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah?" Mikey raised an eye ridge. "She can regrow any part of her body back when she's cold right?"

"Yeah, she can regrow herself... But that's no excuse just to hurt her!"

"Don't tell me what to do Leo," Mikey growled. "She is my cat... Don't you dare tell me what I can't do... This is the way I shall discipline her."

"That's no way to discipline any pet cat! You've hurt her! You're abusing her!"

"Enough with this crap Leo," Mikey growled lowly. "Your behavior today has infuriated me. I'm not doing anything you tell me to do and not to mention you cut me with your katana," Mikey hissed pointing to the bandage on his cheek.

"That was an accident Mikey...You know that I didn't mean it..." Leo relented his furious expression.

"I'm not listening to your excuses Leo," Mikey shoved past Leo exiting the kitchen.

Leo frowned as he glanced towards the fridge to open up the freezer to see Ice Cream Kitty meowing pitifully pawing her cut off tail.

"Something is terribly wrong with Mikey huh? He dared to hurt you..."

Ice Cream Kitty turned her head to Leo meowing softly as Leo touched her tail. Leo moved his finger to rub underneath Ice Cream Kitty's chin as he had seen Mikey do before. She purred giving Leo's hand a tiny lick.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he won't hurt you again." He grasped the cooler on the counter as he knew Mikey had put her in there before. He gently took her out settling her inside the little cooler between two frozen pizza boxes. "You may not be my pet but, he shouldn't hurt you like that." Leo closed the cooler and exited the kitchen seeing Mikey standing behind Raph.

"What was the deal Leo?" Raph turned his head to Leo as the leader kept the cooler hidden behind his shell. "Donnie and I both heard yelling."

"He made me mad," Mikey replied and Leo was relieved that Mikey didn't glance at him. "We had an argument."

"Really Leo?" Donnie shook his head in disbelief.

"You know what? I'm going to my room for a second." Leo replied as he managed to sneak Ice Cream Kitty into his room without Mikey noticing. He put the cooler under his bed to keep it hidden. He wasn't going to let Ice Cream Kitty stay in the fridge as Mikey could have another chance to hurt her or even worse... to kill her by letting her melt. He exited the room to sit back down besides his brothers ignoring Mikey's death glare.

Raph felt his body freeze as he felt hands and arms on his head with a plastron pressed against his shell. He glanced up seeing Mikey smirking at him. There was something off about his smirk and Raph could feel a shiver run down his shell. That smirk was not a normal smirk as he could tell, it was a wicked smirk and Raph could sense the malice on Mikey's expression...

 _What the heck was he doing?_

Mikey was never scary, but oh boy... Mikey's expression made Raph's heart clench in terror as he felt like leaping out his shell.

And Raph was thankfully saved as the show on the TV was switched onto the news catching Mikey's attention diverting his attention from Raph as he stared at the TV screen.

 _ **"The police have reported a woman being attacked last night... They found her on the streets unconscious with part of her head cracked open..."**_

"That's terrible," Donnie muttered and Leo couldn't help but to notice Mikey step back from Raph with a mixed expression plastered on his face.

 ** _"With further police investigation the police have said that his woman didn't fall and crack her head open. They've also found evidence of this brick wall being dented and cracked. So, police investigators had come to the conclusion that this woman was attacked, and she had been sent to the hospital with intensive care. Today, she is awake and recovering but, must be careful of her head injury. Detectives have spoken with her to gain more information on this matter. Here's a report of the woman..."_** The screen moved showing a lady laying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her head.

 _ **"Tell me,"**_ A detective spoke. **_"What do you remember about last night?"_**

 ** _"Well,"_** the woman groaned flinching. **_"I saw these tattooed gang members stealing money as they ran off in China Town..."_**

"The Purple Dragons..." Leo muttered angrily.

 _ **"It wasn't a gang member that attacked me. I noticed someone else standing off in the shadows and I**_ **_couldn't see what he looked like but, I told him that the gang members were stealing the money and I told him to do something and that's when he stepped out from the shadows and grasped me by the throat. He slammed me into the brick wall even when I begged for him to let me go. Then, he slammed my head against the concrete and everything goes black."_**

 ** _"What did this man look like?"_**

 ** _"I... I don't remember... All I remember was that he was my height, he had some muscles in his arms, he was wearing some big brown belt and he had blue eyes and was wearing a mask."_**

 ** _"Thank you Ms. Cunningham. We'll do everything we can to find this guy and arrest him for his attempted crime."_**

Leo grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV.

"I wonder who hurt her?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know," Raph clenched a fist. "But, he's so gonna pay. I bet the police will catch him soon enough."

Leo glanced behind him much to his utter surprise to find that Mikey was gone.

"Hey, where'd Mikey go?"

"Probably to his room," Raph shrugged. He stretched his arms behind him. "I'm heading to my room now."

"And I'll be in my lab re-watching the news to try to gather more evidence," Donnie headed for his lab.

Leo had a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach and he headed for the dojo to find no one there but Master Splinter meditating. He checked the kitchen to find it empty and checked Donnie's lab not seeing Mikey there either. He checked his own room and Raph's also as the hothead growled telling him to leave his room.

As Leo opened Mikey's bedroom to his surprise he found Mikey's room spotless and clean. The one thing about Mikey, he was never clean, nor spotless. There weren't even action figures on the shelf as it was completely empty and there was no sign of Mikey here either.

Leo's eyes widened in realization, Mikey had just left the lair... Especially when they were watching the news... Now something dreadful is going on here... Leo dashed across the hallway through the main room and over the turnstiles as he made his way through the sewers to the world up above.

It was late evening as Leo stood upon a rooftop scanning the city. In just a matter of time it would become night time. Something green and orange caught the corner of Leo's eye as he glanced down to see none other than Mikey sprinting across the street in a mad dash. Leo's eyes narrowed turning into white slits as he secretly followed after Mikey...

* * *

 **Oh boy... Damien has been truly awful and evil... He hurt Ice Cream Kitty! How dare he!? And now he's off... Especially after those news came on... I wonder what he's gonna do... 0_0 And now Leo is even following him this time. Things are getting twisted messed up now... It'll be getting more intense I bet.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Behind the Shell

**To Awesam132: MUHAHAHAHA! You better run Damien! XD Leo will surely catch him in this chapter... And poor Mikey, he is probably still miserable in that mirror...:,(**

 **To 007: I would totally also take Ice Cream Kitty away from Damien. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her.**

 **To RoseDawn89: There's a lot of stuff that the brothers notice that is off about Mikey. Let's just say that this chapter gets even more worse. You're doing good, I hope you feel better soon! :)**

 **To Guest: It's truly terrible, Leo better hurry to stop him. Hopefully he will, you'll have to find out then. I feel bad for Ice Cream Kitty too, at least Leo has hid her away from Damien. X3**

 **To Sandra: Look how quickly this was updated huh? Your wish got granted I assume. XD**

 **To Wolfangel33: I'm so glad that you loved the previous chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too. Leo will definitely find out a lot about Damien.**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yeah! Leo better kick Damien's butt! Damien should not touch Ice Cream Kitty and he never should. **

**To Turtlelovermikey3000: Damien is truly horrible and he needs to be stopped exactly like you said. Thanks so much for saying that the previous chapter was so powerful and beautiful, I'm glad you think of this that way. :)**

* * *

 **Just to let everyone know... I'm just going to give this chapter a warning just in case. WARNING: This chapter contains some blood and a gore scene it may be a little disturbing. And this chapter is also filled with drama... and I mean DRAMA! Things get even worse from here on and out.**

 **By the way, Damien's true form shall be revealed in this chapter! When he was trapped in that mirror it only showed his face with that mask, however, you'll see what he truly looks like, especially under that white mask... *Dramatic music plays in the background***

 **I hope each of you guys ENJOY! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Meanwhile... In the lair...

Raph entered the lab finding Donnie at his computer.

"Where did Leo go?"

"I have no clue," Donnie shrugged. "He said he was looking for Mikey..."

Raph frowned as he stood by Donnie. "So, they both went topside?"

Donnie shrugged and pointed the computer. "Look at this Raph, I've managed to hack into a broken surveillance camera and although it was only able to catch one scene, look at this," Donnie pointed to the screen. It was an image of that lady and the dark silhouette of a body in the shadows. "Doesn't that shape look familiar?"

Raph narrowed his eyes. "But, who could it be?"

* * *

Back in New York City...

Mikey was dashing across the street as he glanced behind him feeling like he was being followed. That was a bad time as he didn't see what was ahead of him and he crashed against something rough with rubber. His shell hit the ground as he glanced up seeing two teenagers. Luckily for him, he heard about them as Mikey had told him everything.

"You okay Mikey?" The red head girl stepped off the bike seat along with the black haired boy.

"I'm fine April..." Mikey gritted his teeth.

"You should watch where you're going man," Casey glanced down at him as April held out a helping hand towards Mikey.

"Well, you should watch where you're going you scumbag," Mikey spat as he slapped April's hand away getting up himself.

"Hey, there's no reason to back fire at me," Casey held his hands up in a surrender gesture. An angry Mikey was something you never wanted to deal with.

"Is everything okay Mikey?" April studied Mikey closely noticing something off about his eyes. Her psychic senses were tingling as she could feel a bad feeling that made her cold inside.

"I already told you, I'm fine April, just leave me alone," Mikey gritted his teeth. He knew that someone was somehow following him, he had to get out of here.

"Mikey..." April reached out for him and Mikey took this opportunity to take out his nun-chuck and smacked April in the head sending her sprawling to the ground.

"What in the world man!?" Casey grasped April as she groaned rubbing her head. "What is wrong with you?" Mikey didn't bother to answer as he ran off. As he passed by another alley he saw the Mighty Mutanimals.

 _Awww great..._ He groaned as he skidded to halt as a giant crocodile mutant was standing in his way.

"Michelangelo? It's good to see you my friend..." Leatherhead froze as saw Mikey's expression. "Something the matter my friend?"

"Stop calling me that, and get your filthy scaly body out of my way you stupid crocodile freak."

Leatherhead's green eyes narrowed as he growled softly.

"What did you just call me?"

"Get out of my way pathetic Leatherhead. Or I'll use my nun-chucks to do the job for me," Mikey smirked. He was furious that he had been stopped in his tracks again.

Mikey yelped as Leatherhead grasped him.

"Whatever you are, I know that you aren't Michelangelo. My friend Michelangelo would never insult me or dare to threaten me."

"And you're right about that you fool." Mikey grinned whacking his nun-chuck onto Leatherhead's head as he bit onto Leatherhead's hand causing the croc to drop him and he dashed off before Leatherhead could do anything else.

Leatherhead was staring at the bite mark on his hand before he glanced up noticing Leonardo on top of the rooftop. Leo jumped down running over to Leatherhead.

"I'm so sorry Leatherhead. Mikey has been in a bad mood today, he hurt Ice Cream Kitty, he hurt April and now he hurt you. I don't know that his problem is..."

"That's not him."

"What?" Leo blinked in shock.

"That can't be Michelangelo, I know it's not."

Leo blinked stunned as he noticed Mikey getting farther ahead in the distance.

"I would go after him Leonardo, something bad is going to happen."

Leo nodded and dashed away still trying to chase after Mikey.

Mikey could feel someone chasing him as he neared his destination. He burst through the front doors of the police station turning around to see Leo out in the distance.

"So, that fool is the one who has been following me? Well, he won't be able to anymore..." Mikey sprinted down the hallway taking a sharp left turn, a sharp right, going straight before turning right again. He was standing behind a door as he opened it silently seeing detectives and police men and women in the room.

"We'll need to find out who attacked Ms. Cunningham..."

"And you never will..." Mikey spoke as everyone gasped turning around to face him. Some of the women shrieked, but Mikey smirked with malice. "Not unless I kill you all..." With that, Mikey threw his nun-chuck the blade stabbing it into a man's side.

Mikey dodged the bullets that were fired at him as he took each police member down, one by one. He swung his nun-chuck the blade impaling a man's throat as it sliced off his neck.

As for Leo he had entered the police station not knowing what hallway Mikey took before he heard a gunshot and his eyes widened following the sound.

Everyone in the room was no match for Mikey as he had taken everyone down. Thirty bodies laying dead in the room with blood that coated the floor.

"That was fun," Mikey smirked wiping off the blood on his hands and nun-chucks. "They'll never know that I attacked that woman because they're all dead now..." He roared in laughter before silencing himself as he heard hurried footsteps.

 _When would that pathetic Leonardo learn not to follow him?_

Mikey smirked seeing a window as he rammed his body through the glass escaping from the police station as he ran in a mad dash back towards the lair. Luckily for him though, the glass didn't effect him.

* * *

Leo had entered a room gaping in horror as he saw thirty bodies lying dead. The smell of blood was strong and filled the entire room. Some people had their throats and chest completely torn and some had their heads cut off along with limbs and other body parts.

No one else had entered this police station except for Mikey and Leo gaped in horror as he came to the dreadful conclusion that Mikey had killed them all... Who else could've done it? And that's when it made sense to Leo why Mikey snuck out while they were watching the news...

 _It couldn't be... Did Mikey actually hurt the woman? Why also Ice Cream Kitty? Why April? Why Leatherhead? And he also killed thirty people in this room and not to mention he held his nun-chuck blade to my throat..._

Mikey was turning dark and Leo clenched a fist tightly remembering Sensei and Leatherhead's words. He would need more proof that this Michelangelo wasn't actually Michelangelo himself.

* * *

Back in the lair...

When Mikey entered the lair he headed straight to the kitchen to eat a little something, he had opened the freezer and growled loudly in such furor.

"Do you think we should go look for Leo and Mikey?" Raph asked as the two were still in the lab.

"I honestly don't know Raph..." Donnie was cut off by his phone ringing. He took his T-phone out from his belt glancing at the caller ID. "It's April," he grinned and answered only to be met with Casey's voice. "Casey?"

"I've got to tell you something Donnie... Mikey attacked April."

"Mikey did what!?" Donnie gaped in shock.

"What?" Raph asked. "What did Mikey do?"

"He attacked April."

"What!? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Casey," Donnie gripped his phone tighter. "Is April alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." There was the sound of ruffling as Donnie could hear April in the background.

"Casey Jones, give my phone..." There was the sound of the phone being passed and Donnie was relieved as April spoke.

"April... Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Donnie. I just got hit in the head and slammed onto the ground. Mikey hit me with his nun-chuck."

"Don't worry April, we'll talk to him."

"I need to tell you something Donnie... Something isn't right..."

"Of course it isn't, he just attacked you," Donnie replied.

"It's not that... Donnie, whatever you do don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about this and Mikey may be... you know... violent... I've got to go Donnie..."

"Wait, April!" But, it was too late April had already hung up. "Things just got worse," Donnie put his T-phone away.

"No kidding," Raph huffed.

"That's it, we're going out..." Donnie was interrupted by the sound of the lab door opening. Donnie and Raph both froze seeing Mikey standing there.

Never had Donnie nor Raph seen Mikey so furious. The orange masked turtle sauntered over to the lab table towards the two of them growling loudly.

"What did you do with Ice Cream Kitty?"

"What?" Donnie blinked with such ambiguity.

"Don't you play fool with me..." Mikey slammed his hands against the table. "Ice Cream Kitty is gone from the freezer, so I know that one of you took her."

"Why would I take your cat?" Raph shrugged his eyes wide.

"I sware that I didn't take Ice Cream Kitty either," Donnie held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't give me that crap!" Mikey growled throwing his hand across the table knocking over beakers as Donnie watched in horror seeing them shatter upon the floor. "I know that one of you took her!" Mikey howled pointing an accusing finger between Donnie and Raph.

"It was me..." Another voice spoke. Mikey whirled his head around to see Leo standing by the lab door.

"Heh, so it was you?" Mikey smirked turning around to fully face Leo. "Tell me, what did you do with Ice Cream Kitty?"

"I hid her so that way you wouldn't hurt her," Leo sneered angrily.

"You should've never done that Leo..."

"I'm glad I did," Leo slowly stalked towards Mikey with an enraged expression on his face.

Donnie and Raph could feel the hot rising tension rise in the room and it clearly made them uncomfortable.

"I know everything you did," Leo stopped in front of Mikey jabbing a finger harshly to Mikey's plastron.

Mikey glared back at Leo moving his hand off from the table. "Oh really?"

"You're the one who hurt that woman..." Leo ignored Donnie's shocked gasp. "You're the one who hurt April..."

"He did," Donnie added. "Casey called and told me."

Mikey's eyes narrowed angrily into slits as he glared up at Leo not backing down.

"And you hurt Ice Cream Kitty and Leatherhead and even killed thirty people in that police station just recently."

"What the shell?" Raph muttered.

"Holy Chalupa..." Donnie gasped.

"So what?" Mikey shrugged. "What if I did those things huh? It doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't matter!? You've hurt people! And you killed innocent people!"

"So?" Mikey stepped over to the side away from Leo.

"What were you thinking!? What's wrong with you? Don't you know that killing innocent people is honor less!? How could you do such a thing Mikey?!"

"Who said that I cared about honor? I never have."

"This is unacceptable Mikey!"

"It's too late for that Leonardo..."

"What the shell is going on here!?" Raph interrupted walking around the table to grasp Mikey's shoulder. "If you really have done all this... It isn't like you! This isn't you! What have you done with our Mikey?!"

"Ha, because I'm not Mikey," Mikey chuckled prying Raph's hand off him.

"What?" Raph blinked angrily. "You need to change yourself back right now!"

Leo had frozen in shock as Raph and Mikey started yelling at each other.

Everything seemed to click into Leo's mind, Sensei saying that it wasn't Michelangelo and Leatherhead had said the same. Everything that has happened, the real Mikey would've never done this. And the fact that Mikey said that he wasn't Mikey and all the bad nagging feelings that Leo had been experiencing. He didn't need anymore proof, this was enough.

What Leo did next surprised everyone in the entire room. He had shot his hand out grasping Mikey by the throat as he held him up using his other hand to draw out his katana blade from its hilt.

"What the shell are you doing Leo!? " Raph grasped Leo's arm.

"What did you to do him!?" Leo yelled.

Mikey stayed silent staring down at Leo.

"What did you do to Mikey?!" Leo clenched his hand tighter around Mikey's throat.

"I'm never telling you... You'll never find the real Mikey anyway," Mikey coughed.

Leo growled throwing Mikey against the floor.

"Leo..." Donnie spoke softly. "Is this?..."

"This isn't Mikey," Leo shook his head. "Don't you see? This can't be Mikey..." Leo pointed at Mikey. "THIS IS NOT MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey snickered before he burst into full laughter.

"So, you've finally noticed huh? I'm more than what Michelangelo ever was... That pathetic and useless brother of yours would cry like a baby and you three do nothing about it?" Leo, Raph and Donnie's eyes all narrowed in such anger as Mikey knew that he had just hit a nerve spot. "You three never even cared about him. So, why should I tell you what I've done to him?"

"Oh, I'll pound the answer straight outta ya!" Raph growled slamming his fist against the table and Mikey didn't flinch and only smirked wickedly.

"Wait Raph," Leo held out his hand. "We don't need him to tell us what happened to Mikey... Before he ran away what do you remember?"

"He was acting weird Leo."

"Yeah, and he was sneaking out," Leo pensively thought.

"Wait Leo," Donnie grasped Leo's shoulder. "Remember when you were scolding him for sneaking out to see his new friend of his? I remember that he said... I quote, 'You'll never find my friend cause he's a magical mirror."

"So, you're saying that Mikey ran to his magical mirror friend?" Raph nebulously asked.

Leo noticed the fear clearly written upon Mikey's face and he smirked.

"You see... Fear is your enemy."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey sneered a smug look on his face. "You'll never find Mikey because I trapped him inside that dark and magical mirror."

"You did what?!"

"He's probably miserable that you guys haven't even found him, I bet he has already killed himself in that void of nothing."

"I'll pound ya shell so hard I'll..." Raph grasped Mikey's plastron getting into his face.

"I never had a shell to begin with Raphael..." Mikey raised a fist and punched Raph in the face making him stumble back. "Poor little Michelangelo was so sad... He thought that we could be friends but I only used him to get out from the magic mirror and trapped him in there instead and I took upon a form identical to his."

"Why you!..." Raph growled before he was kicked in the plastron crashing onto the lab table before slamming into Donnie.

Leo swung his katana blades at Mikey only for Mikey to use nun-chucks to send Leo's katanas flying across the room. Leo felt a kick to his plastron as he crashed against the lab floor his head smacking against the wall.

"You'll never find that mirror that Michelangelo is trapped in anyway," Mikey smirked above Leo.

"Who are you?" Leo gasped sharply as Mikey pressed his foot against his plastron raising his nun-chucks high in the air.

"You really want to know Leonardo? I am an evil enchanter from thousands of years ago who's spirit was banished and imprisoned in a magical mirror. I used your baby brother to get out from that mirror and he'll be stuck in that mirror forever... Now, I've taken over his life and used it and tricked you... Oh, by the way..." Mikey smirked evilly. "This is my true form..."

Leo's widened as Mikey's form morphed and changed as he stared in horror at the form before him. The form looked dark with the face of a white mask and when he lifted up the mask Leo was met with the true face. A pale white-grayish human like face with blazing red eyes framed with shaggy dull gray hair. The form shifted back into Mikey's as he smirked evilly. "My name is Damien by the way..." With that he rammed the nun-chuck harshly onto Leo's head as he felt himself pass out. Before the darkness consumed Leo he could hear Raph's voice roaring loudly and saw a flash of red in front of him before the darkness totally consumed him...

* * *

 **Damien sure is a monster and Leo finds out about everything...** **OH NO! Mikey's brothers have finally found out that this Mikey isn't him... and Damien has just revealed himself... and poor Leo... Hopefully he'll be okay... But it looks like Raph is furious beyond mad... I wonder what's going to happen next in the next chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you like it? I can't wait to read those reviews and comments! XD**

 **By the way everyone, just know that you should always stay amazing wherever you are! :) Stay AMAZINGLY AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 9: Behind the Mirror

**Those reviews from that last chapter surely made my day! XD**

 **To Guest:**  
 **I'm glad you think this is getting better. Raph better beat Damien up. Let's hope he does. :)**

 **To RoseDawn89:** **Your welcome! I hope you feel better, that doesn't sound fun being sick for two months. If I could give you hug, I would so do it. *Hugs the computer screen* That's the closest I can do. And Damien sure is in a lot of trouble now. Damien sure is creepy and I can totally see your point of why he's tired of staring at himself in the mirror. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Writer:**  
 **Yeah, Damien sure has been very bad, you'll have to see how Mikey's brothers will find him in the next chapter. It's a good thing that Damien doesn't hear you say that. I totally agree with you that he should stay in mirror. I'm also going to reply to you other review!** **No problem, I do consider you as a friend so if anyone says something mean I will get back at them. No one should be mean to other people no matter what. I always hate it when people are mean to others. And thanks for reviewing! I'll be happy to hear more from you! :)**

 **sjb:**  
 **Mikey's brothers will find him in the next chapter, but they won't get him out until the next chapter after that.**

 **To Guest:** **I** **'m glad you loved the drama, action and emotion. And you're so right about the real Mikey feeling guilty. He will feel that way and it might be hard to fix things, especially with that lady. His hero rep has been demolished. I'm also glad that you loved the emotions of anger, hate and regret. That was actually the point of that chapter. :)**

 **Anika2334:** **Y** **eah, if I was you I'd be screaming too. XD**

 **DAkanechan27:** **Yeah, we all are going to beat the crap out of Damien. I'm sure that everyone who has read this will want to. Go get him Raphie! XD**

 **snowflakeangel21:**  
 **The guys sure are in trouble, let's hope that they're okay…. I love your penname by the way! :)**

 **Wolfangel33:**  
 **Yay indeed! Let's find out what shall happen shall we? ;)**

 **To Blackstar: That's too bad that you had no net contact for over two and half months. I was wondering what had happened to you. XD. I'm glad you think that my stories are awesome, that just encouraged me to continue writing. No one can obviously blame Mikey for being too cute with those baby blue eyes of his. I definitely won't forget what you say! I'll always keep in mind to keep everything up! :) Thanks for the cute nickname! Dashie really does suit me, at least that's what I think. Lots of people have given me different nick names for Orange Dash, like Dashie, Dashchan, and Oranges I always seem to like it. Happy Easter to you too! I hope it was a wonderful day with peace! :)**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing! It always makes me feel like you guys like my story. X)**

 **By the way, this chapter does have a warning for suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt! Just thought that you should know!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The leader could feel someone shaking him as he groaned opening his eyes to be met with Donnie's face.

"Get up Leo!"

Leo blinked as he noticed the mess inside the lab. The lab table had been knocked over and all of Donnie's beakers had been shattered and his computer was crashed.

"I'm sorry about your lab Donnie."

"It's not my lab that I'm worried about." Donnie pointed to Raph who was wrestling against Mikey. Leo noticed blood dripping down Raph's thigh and he also noticed Mikey's bloody nun-chuck and he winced as Raph was socked in the plastron as he slammed against the lab wall groaning in pain as the shelf nearly collapsed above him missing him by mere inches.

"Raph!" Leo cried out as Mikey was towering over the red banded turtle ready to deliver a killing blow with his bloody nun-chuck. A gust of wind slapped Leo across the face as he noticed Master Splinter enter the room catching Damien off guard as he pressed onto a pressure point on his neck. Damien immediately fell onto his face unconscious onto the floor. "Quick! Tie him up Donnie!" Leo ordered as he rushed over to help out Raph. "You okay Raph?"

"Yeah, I think so," Raph winced glancing at the bleeding cut on his thigh. Leo glanced behind himself to see Donnie tie up Damien with thick ropes. Donnie ran over to Raph pulling out a bandage to wrap up his bleeding wound.

"We need to look for Mikey," Leo suggested.

"Indeed," Master Splinter hummed. "I shall watch this fake Michelangelo intruder."

"His name is Damien," Leo muttered and he nodded at Sensei. "Don't worry Sensei we'll do everything we can to find the real Mikey."

"But, Raph is wounded," Donnie added.

"Don't care," Raph grunted. "I don't care about myself, we need to find Mikey… That's all that matters…We need our Mikey back…Our baby brother, the light of our life," Raph closed his eyes. "I've never realized that until now…"

Leo nodded slowly standing upright to grasp his katanas blades sheathing them. "We're going to find our Mikey, our baby brother.."

"Yeah, what are we waiting for!?" Raph half huffed and growled.

"Good luck my sons," Master Splinter grinned.

Donnie grinned and the three glanced between each other nodding before they dashed out from the lab leaping over the turnstiles sprinting across the sewers and finally ending up in the darkness of nighttime in New York City.

"Where the shell are we supposed to go Leo!?" Raph demanded. "We don't know have any clue where Mikey could be!"

"We can't stop, just look for any clues… We'll split up and search the city."

Raph and Donnie both nodded in approval.

"If you think you have found something contact the rest of us completely with your T-phone."

"Can do Fearless."

The three went on their own separate ways. It may be dark, but the street lights still illuminated the streets and alleys. Raph had come upon that burnt building that was destroyed, he remembered when they were here when it collapsed and Mikey took longer than usual to get out from underneath all the rubble. He decided that he might as well check here anyway. He passed through the rubble and broken pieces of plywood, something rusty caught his eye as he noticed a cellar door that didn't seem destroyed except for the rust and iron that was burnt. A feeling twisted in Raph's gut as his heart started to pound, and he decided to trust his instincts by contacting Leo and Donnie. When the two arrived in less than a minute they were each studying the cellar door.

"Should we go in?" Donnie hesitantly asked.

" I don't know…" Leo shook his head. "If Mikey was trapped in a mirror it doesn't make any sense why a mirror would be underground…"

"I don't care!" Raph threw open the cellar door as it clanged loudly. "I'm going in anyway!" The red banded turtle burst down through the darkness and Donnie and Leo's eyes widened hearing Raph scream.

They both eyed other wildly with fear before leaping in as they felt themselves walking down cold stony stairs.

"Raph!"

The stairs had come to an end and they felt themselves falling through the darkness.

"Use your weapon against the wall to slow down the fall!" Leo yelled. Leo and Donnie were falling a few ways until they landed on something familiar.

"Hgh! Get your shells off me!" Raph grunted. Leo and Donnie moved off Raph through the darkness.

"You okay Raph?" Leo worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I slowed down the speed of my fall…"

"Where are we?" Leo tried to seek around the darkness.

"There's an incline here," Donnie was feeling against the cold stony floor. "There are more stairs.."

"Okay, we go down the stairs cautiously," Leo ordered as the three huddled close to each other their arms brushing against one another. The stairs came to an end to another room and the air was stale and cold. "Cautiously, feel your way around guys."

"There's a door here," Donnie muttered. "I feel soft wood."

Leo and Raph followed Donnie's voice feeling along the lining of the cold stony wall to the soft feel of wood.

"Is there a d **o** or knob?" Leo asked.

"There's a handle," Donnie answered his fingers running over the cold handle.

"Open it up."

The genius pulled the handle and the three stumbled back as the door opened in front of them.

"There's a light," Raph muttered. As soon as the door fully opened they could finally see in the room as light was seeping through a hole in the ceiling. The three stepped into the room finding many mirrors along all the walls.

"This has to be it…" Donnie gasped. "Could Mikey be stuck in one of these mirrors?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Leo glances around. "There are mirrors everywhere it could be any of them."

Raph was scowling glancing around at each mirror. "Mikey?" There was no response and Raph ran his hand over each mirror as he walked around the room. The hot head still didn't see Mikey anywhere…..

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore… I guess my brother's never really cared about me after all. I hated the darkness, the stale air and yet it was still hard to breathe. If my brother's were never coming to look for me I didn't want to stay here forever. There was no way out, I couldn't do anything, I was useless.

I took in a deep breath as I ran my fingers over the nun-chuck blade. A shiver drilled up my shell as I felt the blade softly penetrate my finger. I always hated pain, even the slightest bit, even a small cut would be like the end of the world as I would overreact dramatically. I could feel pain in my finger and hand as the blade slowly poked my skin and I could feel something warm ooze from my finger. If pain was the only way out, then I'd do it.

I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out in pain as I sliced my nun-chuck blade across my arm… Pain… As I ran my finger over the blade another thought had occurred to me. My hand raised my nun-chuck blade up until the sharp end of cold metal was touching my throat. The feeling made my skin crawl as I closed my eyes. Killing myself had never occurred to me until this moment. If this was the only way for me to escape this void of darkness, I would do it.

"My brothers wouldn't have to worry about me anymore…" I whispered. "They're probably having fun with Damien… Or even worse but I can't do anything….I'm so sorry bros…" I choked in the darkness tears cascading down my cheeks. "Everything was all my fault and I guess it'll be okay, if I go you don't have to worry about mess up and useless Mikey anymore. I'm sorry it has to be this way, it's the only way and I guess I'll see you guys in the next life," Mikey grinned slightly. "Heaven… That doesn't sound bad and I'd rather be there than here…" I sighed deeply and inhaled shutting my eyes tightly. "Well, here it goes… It's time I end it, now or never." I pressed the blade harder against my throat. The tip penetrated my skin and I could feel pain and something warm trickling down my throat, however, something made me stop from pressing the blade any deeper. I blinked confused in the darkness on why I had stopped.

 _Why did I stop? I was so close to ending it…_ There was a sound, a familiar voice. I glanced around the darkness wildly. Was someone here?

"Mikey."

My eyes widened as I dropped my nun-chuck in shock. I knew that voice anywhere. "R-Raph?"

"Mikey…" Pain flared across my throat and I held a hand to my bleeding cut.

"Raph!" I shouted through the darkness my voice echoing across the stale and cold air.

I bent down to pick up my nun-chuck not bothering to even wipe off the blood as I shoved it into my belt.

I frowned dejected as I didn't hear Raph's voice anymore. Everything was silent just as the darkness itself.

I sighed again fingering my bloody nun-chuck in my belt. Maybe I was being delusional, maybe I was just hearing things.

My hope had depleted as the thought of my nun-chuck blade slicing across my throat to end it had returned. "I guess I'll actually end myself this time…" I was about to pull out my nun-chuck that was until…

"MIKEY!"

I jumped startled as Raph's voice was louder than ever. It echoed across the darkness.

Blinking rapidly I clenched my fist in front of me ignoring the pain as I could feel the cuts bleeding and could feel the blood seeping through my fingers. "If this is real… Then show me…"

"Mikey!" I whirled around seeing a faint light ahead. The surface of the mirror, the light from that room.

My legs were pumped with adrenaline as I sprinted towards the mirror's surface. I practically slammed myself against the mirror not caring if my hands were smearing blood against the mirror's surface. My eyes widened as I glanced into the room as I could feel my heart pounding.

 _My brothers…They are actually here? But how?_ I pressed closer against the mirror ignoring the fact my hands were making a larger smear of blood.

"Dudes!" I screamed banging my fist against the mirror. Even as I pounded and screamed they didn't seem to notice or hear couldn't they hear me? _Why can't they see me?_ I banged harder against the strong glass as more pain buzzed across my hands.

"How do we know which mirror contains Mikey?" Donnie asked.

I screamed harder my throat feeling raw as pain burned across the bleeding cut on my throat. All I wanted was to be heard or seen.

"Just look around guys…" I heard Leo say. My three brothers were between each mirror.

"How come we can't see him inside a mirror?" Raph questioned.

"Mirrors are translucent or semi transparent Raph," Donnie emphasized. "It only allows an image to be reflected back from its transparent surface. However, a mirror is also translucent or semitransparent as anything from the other side of the mirror cannot be shown, or in this case, inside mirror. That's why we can't see him Raph or hear him as sound inside a mirror would be the same."

Raph growled clenching a fist. "Can he even see or hear us?"

"It's possible Raph, as an image may go through a mirror along with sound also but it wouldn't come out."

"And this is a magic mirror we're talking about," Leo added.

I grinned as Raph was standing in front of the mirror pressing a hand against the surface. My hand moved so that it was over Raph's with just the surface of the mirror between us that was keeping us apart.

"Raph…"

The hot head was glancing around the mirror until his eyes met mine. There was no sign of recognition that sparked in Raph's eyes. He couldn't see me at all. I pressed my forehead against the mirror trying to get get closer as much as I possibly could.

 _Please…._

I begged as Raph's emerald irises had not broken eye contact. My baby blue eyes tried to seek out any recognition in Raph's eyes. Just when I saw something spark across Raph's emerald irises I noticed him shift, his eyes narrowing and pressing himself closer as if he was trying to seek beyond the mirror.

I could feel a little burst of joy and hope as I noticed Raph press even closer seeking out the mirror. My hope was shortly lasted as I heard Donnie's voice.

"I've found the mirror!"

And just like that, Raph had moved away from the mirror's surface as it nothing happened.

"How do you know if this is the mirror?" Leo asked as he and Raph surrounded Donnie in front of a another large fancy mirror.

"A magical mirror would be fancy right?"

"Almost every mirror is very fancy Brainaic."

"This one is the fanciest Raph. Look, it's framed with gold and sparkling green jewels and jades."

"So, what do we do?"

"We can try prying this mirror from the wall and I'll run test or we can find out a way to get Mikey out."

"And you never will…" I slumped to my knees as a long smear of blood ran down the mirror's clear surface with an imprint of my hand. I started to sob keeping my forehead pressed against the mirror's cold surface.

 _Why couldn't my brother's hear or see me? Why? Why!?_

"Hey Donnie, what does this say?"

I lifted my head seeing Leo standing in front of the mirror I was stuck in. However, he wasn't looking at the mirror but down below the mirror.

"What?" Donnie turned his head.

"These ancient symbols engraved on this border, what does it mean?"

I slowly stood up as my brothers were in front of the mirror.

"I don't know…." Donnie pressed a hand to the border and I just blinked watching my brother's.

 _This looks familiar…_

As Donnie pressed his hand harder I could feel a rumbling and I followed my brothers' confused and shocked expressions as the stone border shifted.

"What's going on!?"

"Look Donnie," Leo pointed. "The ancient symbols, they've switched to English."

"What? What does it say?" Raph asked trying to get a better view of the words.

"It says… Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak, let me see Thy face."

The stale air got colder as I could feel a gust of wind swirling around me.

What's going on!?

"Why not the body too? It's lame just to see the face… What about the body too?" Raph demanded.

The wind started to swirl faster around me as I noticed a white fog forming at the base of my feet. Wind was also swirling around my brothers. A sudden heat had flown through the darkness and stale crisp air. I leapt away from the mirror as the surface burned intensely rising in heat until I saw flames burn across the mirror spreading across the surface.

 _What's happening!?_ I gaped in horror.

"What the shell!?" I could hear Raph's voice behind the mirror that was burning intensely on fire. " Why is the surface of the mirror burning with flames?..."

"It's an image Raph, it's not actually on fire," Leo says.

"No Leo," Donnie's voice was heard. "It's not burning on the outside, bit on the inside."

I blinked as the flames shifted to the corners of the mirror just tiny little sparks left. I found myself staring at my bros and they were staring back at me.

 _They still can't see me…_ I told myself and something else told me otherwise as I noticed my brothers' shocked expressions. Raph's jaw dropped and I noticed my brothers gaping directly at me.

 _Wait, could they actually see me?_

"Mikey!" Raph was the first to recover from his shock pressing himself against the mirror. "Mikey!"

"We actually found you," Leo grinned pressing a hand against the mirror.

"I can't believe it!" Donnie chuckled.

I noticed Raph grin at me as our eyes met but, he shifted his eyes across the mirror.

"Why is there blood smeared on the mirror?"

I could feel my heart hammering inside my plastron as my other brothers notices the smeared blood.

"Wait, you're bleeding?" Donnie muttered and I glances down at the cuts on my hands, the cut on my arm and the bleeding cut on my throat.

"That's it," Raph growled fervently. "Damien is so gonna pay…"

"No," I shook my head. "It wasn't Damien."

"What?" Leo blinked nebulously.

"How are you hurt then?" Donnie asked.

At that statement I couldn't hold in my pent up feelings nor the tears anymore. "I…" I let out a choked sob as my emotions seemed to explode. Big fat tears were rolling off my freckled cheeks like a coursing river as I tried to breathe a lungsful of air.

My brothers all frowned in concern and worry.

"Mikey…"

"I did it."

"What?"

"I did it!" I roared clenching my fists. "I couldn't take it anymore and I hurt myself! I cut myself! I almost ended it all!" I pointed to the bleeding cut on my throat and ignored my brothers' horrified expressions. "And I should've gone further… I should've done it… I should have… I should…" I turned myself away from my bros walking down further into the darkness. I could my brothers screaming my name.

"Mikey!"

"Mikey!"

"NO!" Leo's roar echoed across the mirror. "I order you to go no further!"

I felt myself Smack against something hard in the darkness. It felt like some sort of invisible wall.

 _Huh? That wasn't there before…_

"The magic mirror," Donnie gasped audibly. "It takes orders for the one trapped inside."

I heard someone smack his hand against the mirror and I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"And I command you to come back here to the mirror," Raph commanded.

I grunted as I felt cold wind swirl around me and the wall shifted and moved forcing me closer to the mirror only leaving an extra amount of small space.

"Mikey…"

I turned my teary eyed expression towards Leo as I noticed my brothers frowning deeply in concern.

"Don't ever do that again," Leo spoke sternly. I noticed the way his eyes dulled as he eyed my cuts.

"We're sorry you feel that way," Donnie frowned sadly.

"I thought you guys would never come for me."

"Of course we would come for you, you're our brother," Leo pressed a hand against the mirror.

"Our baby brother…" Raph grinned as he knelt down pressing both hands to the mirror.

I shifted trying to stop the flow of tears but, they kept coming no matter how many times I tried to bat them away.

"Come here…" I glanced at Raph letting out shaky sob as I pressed myself against the mirror. Raph's hand moved as I pressed my forehead to the mirror sobbing. "It's okay…" Raph whispered soothingly.

I opened my eyes to find Raph's hand over mine and both of our foreheads were almost pressed against each other. I noticed the way Raph's palms curved over the tip of my fingers even when the mirror was still between keeping us separated. I could tell that Raph wanted to comfort me so badly as his emerald green eyes were blazing into my teary filled eyes. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment though I could only feel the surface of the mirror.

"We'll get you out of there Mikey, we promise."

I lifted my head off the mirror glancing at Leo as I pressed my hand so it was over his on the mirror. Leo grinned at me and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Is that a smile that I see?' Raph smirked.

"You don't know how much we've missed you Mikey," Leo added smiling back at me.

"Hey Leo, you know how the magic mirror takes orders?"

"Yeah?" Leo turned his head towards the genius.

"Why not order Mikey to come out from that mirror then?"

"Wow, you really are a genius Brainiac." Raph smirked as Donnie flashed him a grin.

Leo curled his hand against the mirror. "I order you to come out from that mirror."

I grinned as I felt the wind swirl around me. My feet began to levitate off the ground and I groaned loudly as my body smacked against the mirror.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as something warm was dripping off my body. My plastron scraped against the mirror until I fell down onto my plastron moaning in pain.

"This is bad," Donnie muttered. "He just smeared more blood on the mirror."

"It didn't work!?" Raph growled slamming his fist onto another mirror. "Why didn't it work?!"

"I don't know Raph…"

There was the sound of a door softly clicking shut in the background.

"Well, well, what do we have here huh?"

I froze in dread as I heard my own voice.

 _No… It can't be…_

"It's you!" Raph growled as he turned his head.

"Yupp, it's me again Raphael…. Hello Michelangelo."

My eyes widened in sheer terror seeing Damien still in the form identical to mine.

"I see that you hurt yourself," Damien smirked. "Looks like you smeared blood everywhere… Tell me, how did it feel to be trapped in there? I bet you were so miserable that you couldn't do anything. Just like you always have been useless and how did it feel wanting to kill yourself huh?" He smirked.

I felt myself shaking in terror.

"Why you…" Raph growled. "You're going to pay for that! No one says that to my baby brother!"

"Why are you so bent on protecting a useless brother?"

I could hear Raph snarling angrily.

"He isn't useless!" Donnie snapped.

Damien smirked wickedly and I watched Leo draw out his katanas blades.

"How did you get here? You were tied up… How did you escape Master Splinter?" Leo demanded.

A shiver drilled up my shell as I saw Damien's smirk widen.

"Let's just say that I was smart enough to escape those bounds tied around me and Master Splinter… Let's just say he's out cold."

"You monster!" Raph yelled furiously.

"Yeah, a monster indeed Raphael. Splinter still lives but I wonder how long he will be able to?..." Damien tapped his chin. He shrugged his shoulders rubbing a hand across his plastron. "But, that doesn't matter… Now that you three know where Michelangelo is… I'll finish him off for once."

"Oh no ya don't!" My eyes widened as Raph took a protective stance in front of the mirror. "You as shell ain't going near him! You'll have to go through me!"

"And me," Leo pointed his katanas blades at Damien.

Donnie nodded also pulling out his Bo staff prodding out the hidden blade.

"Fine with me," Damien took out his nun-chuck identically mine and my eyes widened as I noticed dried blood upon the kusarigama blade. I then noticed the blood soaked bandage on Raph's thigh. "Because when this is over, I shall shatter that mirror," Damien chuckles evilly. "And Michelangelo shall shatter along with it.." With that, he threw the kusarigama chain and I let out a blood curling scream as I saw the blade soaring towards the mirror in front of me...

* * *

 **I really feel like slapping Damien, he shouldn't say that to Mikey... and what a cliffhanger! NOOOOOO! 0_0**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this, and if you have any favorite parts also mention that too. Can't wait to hear some more from my fellow readers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Worst Turns for the Best

**To Wolfangel33: Sorry that you hate stupid cliffhangers, but I've decided rather than having two more chapters with a cliff hanger I'd just make it into one, that way there is no cliff hanger at all. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for always reviewing! :)**

 **To Awesam132: You might have to hide in the corner again in this chapter, as the beginning will be pretty emotionally and you might be screaming your head off... Yeah, no kidding about that. But, don't worry. After that certain scene is all over with in this chapter you'll never want to be in the corner again. XD Thanks for you reviews and comments! I loved reading them!**

 **To Sandra: Here's some more! And there'll be no more after this... So sad... Oh well, even good things come to an end. And you have the right idea of one of Mikey's brothers taking the hit. :)**

 **To Marialine: Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear that this is the best story ever! Enjoy the ending!**

 **To DAkanechan27: You'll get more tingles of anticipation in this chapter, but the good thing is, this chapter has no cliff hanger! You don't have to worry about dangling Damien over a cliff because someone else will do the job to finish him off for once. :) Just read on to see! Thanks for your comments! I'll glad be glad to hear from you again sometime!**

 **To Guest: Everything surely has been torn and it will be in this chapter... Or should I say shattered? Damien is a true monster, he toys with emotions just like you have said and he does so again in this chapter as he taunts Mikey... Poor Mikey... I kinda want to hug him tightly. Bad Damien! He played Mikey like a fiddle! And you are sure right about how Mikey's bros will hurt someone if they insult Mikey in front of them and that's exactly what Damien does! Just go on to read to see what Mikey's brothers do. You'll also find out if Splinter actually lived or not in this chapter. I don't want to give anything away. Mikey's hero rep will surely be fixed somehow... and you'll see how's it done. That lady will give him a chance. I hope you enjoy the final ending! :)**

 **To tmntkitty: I'm glad you liked the part where Raph was in front of the mirror with his forehead and hand against the mirror where Mikey's was... It was adorable I have to say. :) And this time in this chapter, Raph will truly be able to comfort Mikey, in the real way. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I look forward to hear from you some more! XD**

 **To BrotherlyFluff: Bro fluff truly is the BEST! I just squeal with such anticipating at the very thought of it! And you shall see more brotherly fluff indeed! X)**

 **Thank you so much everyone! I would be totally thrilled to hear from each of you in my other stories or my oncoming future stories!**

* * *

 **This chapter includes lots of action and emotions. There is fighting, blood and a little bit of gore... You'll feel and experience a lot of different emotions, anger, fear, terror, empathy, remorse, comfort ...etc... And even including the FEELS, and of course BROTHERLY FLUFF! ;)**

 **WARNING: You heart might just be shattered or sceaming from the intensity and the horrible situation in the beginning of this chapter and so on... Then, it will heal itself again and then explode from all the FLUFF! If that is even possible?... XD**

 **I sincerely consider getting yourself prepared for this really long chapter with such intensity of all kinds! (This chapter is approximately 7,349 words... 0_0 Gee, I've never written that long of a chapter before, that could be good though as you would actually take the time to read this chapter) Even consider get your hearts prepared in the process! Enjoy this last chaptie everyone! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I screamed loudly as the blade was about to hit the mirror until Raph stepped in front as the blade embedded into his shoulder. He used his sai to pull out the blade knocking away the nun-chunk as he grunted heavily.

I watched in terror as the fight unfurled before my very eyes. Damien dodged Raph as his taunting faces was looming in front of the mirror. Leo and Donnie were holding his hands back behind his shell.

"Your life is over," Damien spat causing me to flinch remarkably. "I've tortured people so they'll hate you. An innocent woman will always remember the day you cracked her skull against the concrete..."

"I... I didn't do that," I rasped. Damien used his leg to kick Raph away before kicking Leo and Donnie as well. "No, but they know it was you as I was you."

"You monster!" I screamed.

"Yes, keep calling me a monster Michelangelo. Want to know some more things I did to make your life more miserable?"

"No! Stop it!" I clutched my head.

"Yes Michelangelo... I've killed thirty police members and now people will call you a murderer."

"NO!" I shook my head in denial.

Damien ducked Leo's oncoming swipe before grabbing his arm and throwing him across the room as he crashed into Raph and Donnie.

"And I also hurt April, your friend Leatherhead, I bit him and called him a freak."

"No!" I clutched my head tighter. "Just stop it!"

"I ain't going to stop Michelangelo. I also abused your precious Ice Cream Kitty. Now your cat will be forever afraid of you. She'll claw your face off."

I could feel tears leaking from my eyes.

"You like what I've done to your life huh? And if you don't like it now... Why don't you just end it? And I can help you with that Michelangelo..."

I screamed as Damien slammed the kusarigama blade onto the top of the mirror. Part of the mirror shattered upon impact and I felt a gust of wind slap against my shell as the space I was in got smaller.

Damien rammed the blade onto the other top corner of the mirror as that part shattered the sparkling glass shards glittering across the floor. The space got even smaller as I noticed I only had room for me to walk about five feet. Damien pulled the blade back only to receive blow to the face as I noticed Raph's enraged expression.

"You... stay away from him!" Raph growled twirling his sai. I noticed Donnie and Leo getting up from their hunched over positions.

Never have I seen Damien so furious. If looks could kill he would've killed us over a thousand times already. I blinked in shock seeing his body morph. His dark body, his gray hair, the white mask, his pale skin and his red eyes... The red eyes were blazing intently.

"You know Raphael, you are fighting against an enchanter here..." He held out his thin hand. "Azarath." Some dark orb or matter formed in his palm as he smirked wickedly at Raph. "An enchanter of dark magic..." He threw the orb at Raph who dodged it as it shattered the mirror across the room. I was shaking and quivering in terror.

Leo, Donnie and Raph were both upon Damien. Damien threw out his arm chanting words as his arm morphed into one like of slender man's. The long black tentacles wrapped itself around Donnie's throat holding him up high in the air.

"Donnie!" I screamed as another black tentacle stabbed through Donnie's leg blood flying from the wound. Leo used his katana blades to cut off the tentacle arms as Donnie fell against the floor holding his leg in agony as blood pooled around him.

"Pathetic," Damien mused firing a dark ball of energy into Leo's plastron as he went flying crashing into a few mirrors as they shattered upon impact. When he fell to the ground the glass shards were raining above him some shards penetrating his skin.

Raph used this opportunity to kick Damien to the ground before ramming his sai directly at his head. Damien had morphed in a flash into Mikey as he ducked his head into his shell before Raph's sai could stab him in the head. He used his leg to kick Raph before moving away and popping his head out from his shell.

"Having a form of a turtle gives more advantages," Damien chuckled.

"You are sick," Raph spat before he received a harsh punch to his face as he spat out blood.

"Now, how does that feel Raphael?"

"You'll pay for everything you've done." Raph swung a punch at Damien who blocked it as he threw Raph behind him.

"You know..." Damien walked over to the mirror again grinning with such malice. "As much as I would like to end you in a flash with my dark magic as I can shatter this mirror with one shot. I'd much rather take this slow. I'll enjoy watching you shatter piece by piece Michelangelo."

I just gaped in horror as Damien used his nun-chuck blade to shatter the bottom corners of the mirror. I noticed the extra space between me and the wall inside the mirror was only two feet.

Raph was growling charging at Damien as the enchanter turned around to stab his nun-chuck blade into Raph's bandaged wound. The red banded turtle howled as Damien kicked him sending him crashing into Leo as Leo received a blow to the head against one of the mirrors. I noticed Donnie dragging his bleeding leg behind him as he used the blade of his bo staff to stab Damien's shoulder.

Damien howled twisting around to grab Donnie by his injured leg throwing him against another mirror as the glass shattered.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes..." Damien chuckled using his blade to shatter another part of the mirror. The extra space was only a foot but I felt pain. Glass shards sprayed against my shoulder and I screamed clutching my bleeding shoulder. Damien stabbed another part of the mirror and the moment it shattered pieces of shards socked through my other shoulder. The more he shattered the more excruciating pain had came along with blood as I could feel more parts of my body being torn.

"Now, there's only two large pieces left," Damien cackled as I glanced down only finding half of my body visible.

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I knew this was the end... This is where I die being shattered. When Damien pulled the blade back I noticed Raph staggering behind him. Quickly as possibly as I could, I pointed to Damien and myself making a swapping motion with my hands.

Understanding dawned Raph's eyes and he opened his mouth just as Damien brought the blade down.

"Magic mirror! Swap yourself between the one true Mikey and the imposter!"

The mirror suddenly glowed brightly white and Damien's blade bounced off the clear surface.

"NO!" Damien shrieked trying to turn around, however, I took this opportunity to push my hand through the mirror and grasped Damien's plastron just as he had done to me. I harshly pulled him towards the mirror and a white light flashed before my eyes.

I blinked clearing my vision glancing behind me to see Damien inside the mirror. He was no longer in my form but, in what I assumed was his true form. The white mask, the gray hair, the pale skin and blazing red eyes. Damien was howling loudly banging his thin fists against the mirror. "I will kill you! I'll kill you!" He roared. "Useless Michelangelo!"

I flinched from his words and also from pain.

"You're so pathetic! You are a freak and nothing more! I will end you! I will stab your turtle corpse! I will...!"

"You'll never touch my baby brother or do anything to him because you never will..." Raph smirked standing in front of the mirror as he twirled his sai. "You are going to pay for what you've done. No one hurts my baby brother and I'll make sure that you never will be able to ever again."

"Oh really?" Damien sneered. "What will you do huh? I'll find a way to get out from this mirror and torture Michelangelo."

"Oh no ya won't," Raph growled twirling his sai. "Not unless I finish you..." Damien screamed and howled as Raph used his sai to stab the mirror over and over again. All Raph saw was red as he resumed his stabbing. His sai shattered the remains left of the mirror and even as the broken shards littered around his feet he used his sai to shatter and crush every shard not leaving a single piece not smashed.

A grin split across my face as I knew that this was finally over. I chuckled until I started rasping for air as the pain had consumed my body. My vision was blurring and I felt something sticky beneath me. The smell of blood was strong and that's when I noticed the pool of blood forming beneath me. My legs looked mangled as if they were torn and shredded, my shoulders felt the same. My throat felt like it was ripping apart from inside out as I coughed, a burning pain rippled across my throat and I black out for a second. When I came to I was feeling disorientated. I blinked seeing Raph's arms around me and his frightened and worried face above mine.

"Raph!" I blinked as another green blob appeared in my line of sight, including another one. I noticed that it was Leo and Donnie.

"What do we do!?" Fear was written all over Raph's face. "He's bleeding... A lot!"

"We need to get him back to the lair immediately!" Donnie's voice was urgent.

I felt Raph's arms slide underneath my shell as he held me in his arms close to his plastron. My head rolled over his arms as I tried to focus more clearly.

"What about the magic mirror Raph?" Leo asked.

"It's over, I told the mirror to swap places between Mikey and Damien and I shattered the mirror. Damien... He's gone..."

I couldn't help but to grin before I went into a coughing fit. Raph used his arm to lift my head as he glanced down worriedly at me.

"Are you going to be able to carry him Raph?"

"Yeah."

"But, your thigh and bleeding shoulder," Donnie grunted.

"Don't care, we need to get Mikey back to the lair!"

Donnie grunted trying to move only to have Leo sweep him off his feet carrying him.

"You can't walk Donnie with your leg like that."

"The door..." I croaked.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," Raph tried to sooth me.

"N-No..." I pointed to a broken mirror. "S-Secret door... T-tell it to o-open..."

Raph blinked confused.

"D-do it... a short... c-cut..." I rasped flinching as pain rippled across my body.

Raph nodded standing in front of the broken fancy mirror with shattered jades.

"Open up..."

The mirror moved revealing a hidden door as the glass shattered.

I blinked as Raph burst through the door running up stony stairs. My head rolled further back on Raph's bicep as I saw Leo behind Raph carrying Donnie. Everyone was wounded but, I was the worst as I could see pure concern on Donnie's face as he glanced at me.

"Don't ya dare fall asleep or pass out," Raph growled jostling his arm so that my head rolled to the other side so I was facing Raph. "Ya can't pass out, ya hear me?" I noticed tears sparkling in his emerald irises.

"I... t-ry... n-not t-to..."

I could feel myself drifting off and I didn't realize that I closed my eyes until Raph's arm jostled my head gently.

I found myself staring up at blue sky and the rushing was making me dizzy with colors swirling before my eyes.

"Just hold on Mikey, we're almost there."

I noticed the bright morning sky had disappeared as I was staring up at something gloomy and gray. I could only guess that we were already in the sewers.

Everything was blurry and I tried not to pass out from the pain. I remember Donnie saying that if you lost a lot of blood you feel dizzy and you can pass out from blood loss.

"Mikey!" I felt myself being jostled and I blinked rapidly finding the lair up ahead.

"I... I'm sorry R-Raph..." I croaked as I could feel consciousness slipping. My eyes closed and I could feel Raph shaking my head and screaming my name. The darkness had fully consumed me.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph clenched his arms tighter around Mikey pulling him closer. They had dashed down the subway tracks and pushed their way through the turnstiles heading towards the lab. Raph's eyes widened entering the lab seeing Master Splinter sprawled against the floor.

The hot head rushed Mikey over to a cot while Leo entered the lab still carrying Donnie.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried setting Donnie on another cot while he rushed over to their Sensei.

"I'm fine Leonardo," the rat stirred opening his eyes.

"No, you're not!" Leo exclaimed his eyes wide seeing the side of his robe soaked with blood.

"Nothing a stab wound can't do," Splinter replied. "Don't worry Leonardo, you must help Michelangelo first." The rat glanced at the blood covered Mikey on the cot.

"Leo!" Donnie exclaimed grunting as he tried to walk to Mikey's cot with his bad leg. "You wrap up Splinter's stab wound. I'll take care of Mikey!"

The leader nodded grabbing a roll of bandages from a fallen drawer.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Raph's eyes were wide with panic as he noticed Mikey's ragged breathing.

"Grab me a roll of bandages Raph! Quickly!"

The red banded turtle was shoving out the knocked over drawers pulling out gauze roll bandages. He handed them over to Donnie as the genius quickly wrapped up Mikey's wounds. The genius was glancing around his knocked over table and trashed lab trying to find some equipment that was still stable.

"Uh... Brainiac..." Raph's eyes were wide with terror as he noticed Mikey's plastron wasn't moving. "He stopped breathing!"

"What!?" Donnie gasped turning around to stagger painfully on his legs towards Mikey. "Start chest compressions Raph!"

Raph oblieged his heart pounding in fear as he pushed his hands against Mikey's plastron while Donnie was checking for a pulse gripping Mikey's hand.

Leo had rushed over in the process laying a hand on Mikey's arm.

"Come on Mikey!" Raph screamed. "Breathe!" There was no change for a full minute. "NO! Don't ya dare die on us Mikey! Don't ya dare!" Raph hollered slamming his fist on Mikey's plastron. Mikey's body jerked as he gasped loudly his breathing ragged.

Never have the three brothers felt such relief.

"He needs a breathing mask!"

Raph was too shocked to move as he could feel tears sliding down his emerald skin. Leo was sorting through the mess in the lab to grasp a breathing mask rushing over to hand it to Donnie.

The genius was setting Mikey up to a heart rate monitor that will stable as he placed on the breathing mask.

"He's lost too much blood! He needs a blood transfusion!"

Raph snapped himself out from his shock wiping his eyes. "Take some of my blood Donnie."

"Mine too," Leo added.

Donnie nodded pulling out a syringe, some IVs and bags to transfer the blood into.

"Hand me your arms."

Leo and Raph both held out their arms as Donnie drew some blood from both of them inserting it into an IV bag that was transferred to Mikey's body.

"He should be stable," Donnie stated reading Mikey's vitals upon the monitor.

"Indeed," Master Splinter was standing behind Leo and Raph holding his bandaged side. "Michelangelo will make it my sons."

"Yeah, he's too annoying to die," Raph grinned.

"That's true Raph," Leo nodded. "There's no way we're going to let him die."

"Like I'd even let that happen?" Raph retorted.

"My sons," Master Splinter spoke softly. "You should wrap up your injuries."

The three nodded as Donnie pulled out more roll bandages wrapping up the blood wound on Raph's thigh and shoulder and the cuts that littered across Leo's body from the glass shards and the bruise forming on the dome of his head. Donnie also wrapped his bad leg giving himself some medication."

"Uh Sensei?" Leo turned his head to regard Master Splinter. "How come you didn't do anything when we brought Mikey in. How did you know that it actually was Mikey?"

"I knew Leonardo because I sensed Michelangelo's spiritual essence and though yet, I can sense that he's unstable."

"Unstable? What are you talking about?"

"I could sense that he's emotionally distressed."

"Oh, yeah..." Leo frowned glancing back at Mikey. "He did cut himself Sensei, he even almost tried to kill himself."

Master Splinter frowned sadly glancing at Mikey.

Raph was growling softly gently clasping Mikey's hand.

"Is there anything that we should do to fix this Sensei?" Leo asked.

"You each should talk to him my sons."

"Yeah, we have been harsh to him lately Leo, maybe that's the reason?" Donnie shrugged.

Leo nodded resting a hand on Mikey's plastron to feel the rise of each breath he took and saw the fog of his breath against his breathing mask.

"We really misunderstood him didn't we?"

Donnie and Raph both humbly nodded.

"We'll have to make it up to him..." Both Donnie and Raph climbed onto the cot on either side of Mikey.

"Oh, I know something," Leo said as he walked out from the lab towards his room. He knelt under his bed to pull out the cooler before heading back to the lab. He came back to the cot setting the cooler beside Mikey's head as he opened the lid revealing Ice Cream Kitty.

Ice Cream Kitty poked her head out turning her little head towards Mikey. She meowed softly reaching over to place a strawberry paw on Mikey's shoulder and licked his cheek before softly placing her paw on the bandage covering the cut wound on Mikey's throat.

"Seems like Ice Cream Kitty knows her true master," Donnie mumbled.

"Yeah," Leo hummed watching as Ice Cream Kitty kept licking Mikey's face. "She seems worried about him."

"Yeah," Raph huffed. "She seems to know when something is wrong with her owner."

"You should rest my sons, you've had a hard day."

"Will you be okay Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Leonardo. Just rest with your brothers. I shall be in my room resting if any of you need me."

"Hai Sensei."

Master Splinter left the lab as the three brothers huddled around Mikey on the cot closing their eyes as they finally fell asleep resting peacefully in what hadn't been forever.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Everything was dark until I finally got feeling back. Pain was what I felt first and I scrunched up my face opening my mouth only to feel something cold dripping down my face and into my mouth. I was about to cough until I tasted a dazzling flavor of strawberry. I cracked my eyes open my vision blurry at first. Something was licking my cheek and I turned my head to be met with Ice Cream Kitty.

Well, that explained why I had tasted strawberry...

I weakly reached out a hand to rub a finger under her chin as she purred softly. Only then did I noticed the IV connected to my arm to a bag of blood and there was a breathing mask over my beak. I grinned as I noticed my brothers on the cot beside me.

 _So... they stayed after all?_

I ripped off the breathing mask from my beak and ripped off the cardio gram that was attached to my plastron. I flinched as the heart rate monitor beeped loudly flat lining. My brothers instantly woke up the loud noise their eyes wide with fear and dread at the sound of the heart rate monitor flat lining. Only when their eyes settled upon me as I was glancing between each one of them with bright eyes did their fear wash away flooded with immense relief.

"Mikey!" Raph grasped me pulling against his plastron. "Don't scare me like that buddy!"

"S-Sorry..." I croaked.

Raph only hugged me tightly and I could feel my other brotheres' arms in the process of the hug.

"Don't scare us like that again Mikey."

"I'll try not to Leo."

"We're so glad that you're okay Mikey," Donnie squeezed my shoulder gently.

"We're glad to have you back rather than Damien. You don't know how many times he's gotten on our nerves," Leo explained.

"He ruined my life," I muttered sadly.

"What?" Leo grasped my shoulder as Raph pulled away. "No Mikey, he did not ruin your life."

"Yes he did!" Tears sprung from my eyes. "He hurt you guys, he hurt April and Leatherhead! He hurt Ice Cream Kitty, an innocent woman and killed people!"

"Mikey..." Leo grasped my chin gently forcing me to meet his sincere midnight blue eyes. "None of this was your fault."

"Yes it is!" I protested. "I was too stupid to trust Damien!"

"You aren't stupid bro," Rah says.

"Mikey, we all make mistakes," Leo says softly.

"Besides," Donnie laid a hand onto my shoulder. "You didn't know that Damien would betray you. You didn't know his intentions."

"But, only if I had..."

"Enough Mikey," Leo used both hands to grasp my face. "Sometimes, in this world we get betrayed. It's part of life, everyone' bound to get betrayed sometime. Think of how Master Splinter was betrayed by his old friend. Think of me when Karai betrayed me, or rather us. Think of Donnie when he was betrayed by his own insanity..."

I couldn't help but to chuckled at that remembering that time when Donnie was even dumber than me. That was partly my fault, but Donnie's mind did go against him.

"And the time when Raph got betrayed from that Triceraton named Zog? That also caused the Triceratons to invade the Earth."

I stayed silent nodding.

"See Mikey?" Donnie grinned. "You're not the only one who goes through betrayal and bad things happen because of it. In fact, we all have."

"But, how am I going to fix this?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Leo grinned.

"Yeah bro, we're brothers we help each other that's what we do," Raph added.

I grinned up at Raph as he grinned back at me.

"There are some things that you don't have to worry about." I turned my attention away from Raph to face Donnie. "It seemed like April knew that Damien wasn't you."

"And Leatherhead," Leo added. "He told me that it wasn't the real you. Ice Cream Kitty also knew that Damien wasn't you as she clawed him and was hissing. Master Splinter even knew that Damien wasn't you either, he didn't recognize you."

"What about that lady? What about those people Damien killed?" I frowned deeply.

"Well, no one knows that Damien killed all thos cops," Leo says. "I was the only one that went after him and you want to know what I did?"

"What did you do?" I perked up.

"Well, first of all, I broke all the surviellance cameras in the police station as I knew if there was a video caught of me or Damien which at the time I thought was you. I knew it would be a bad reputation if the camera showed Damien in your form who killed all the people. I didn't want people to be suspicious so I dragged all the bodies and threw them all in a large trashcan and cleaned up all the blood that was inside the police station so no one would know that there had been a crime scene. That was the day when I returned to the lair and realized that Damien wasn't you as you would never do such a thing."

"And what about that lady?"

"Well, that's gonna be hard," Raph rubbed his neck.

"What?" I glanced at Raph.

"That lady saw Damien in your form."

"Great," I pouted. "Now that lady is going to be afraid of me or even hate me."

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to fix your hero reputation that's for sure," Donnie frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out Mikey," Leo squeezed my shoulder gently.

"And Mikey?"

"Hmm?" I wearily glanced up at Raph as Ice Cream Kitty settled herself into the cooler.

"You aren't a screw up, I'm sorry I said that to you."

 _Raphie is apologizing? For real?_

"You are a great ninja always know that," Raph slings an arm around my shoulders tucking me against his side. "I wouldn't trade you with anyone else."

"Really?" My eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, really." Raph leant down to press his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry too Mikey." Raph pulled away as Leo grasped my chin. "Never change who you are little brother."

"We wouldn't want you to change," Donnie added. "We love you just the way you are, you're always trying to cheer us up."

"Thanks dudes," I beamed.

"We love you Ototo," Leo pressed his forehead against mine.

"Glad you're back Michelangelo," a paw touched my head.

My brothers all stepped aside to reveal Master Splinter.

"Oh, hey Master Splinter, it's good to be back," I grinned. With that, I threw myself off the cot to hug Master Splinter.

"Careful Mikey," I could feel Donnie tugging on something on my arm. "You don't want to rip out your IV, how about I just take it out?"

I flinched grasping Master Splinter's robe as I could feel Donnie pull out the needle from my arm. I wanted to keep hugging Sensei but, the rumbling of my starving stomach made me pull away.

"Oh, heh , sorry Sensei... I guess I haven't eaten for three days."

"Don't fret Michelangelo, you need to eat you do look a little thin."

I chuckled and flinched rubbing one of the bandages on my arms.

"Do you want me to make you something my son?"

"No thanks Sensei," I shook my head. "I kind feel like cooking something acutally."

"Yeah, you don't know how much we've missed ya cooking," Raph slung an arm around me smirking.

"I'm starving more than usual dudes! I feel like making a feast tonight!"

"Sounds like a plan little brother," Leo chuckled softly.

"And let me guess, you haven't drank water for three days either?" Donnie asked.

"I guess so, my mouth is awfully dry, it hurts too," I touched my throat.

"Then come on," Donnie grasped my arm leading me as we both limed. "You need to drink some water first." I was limping worse than Donnie and almost slumped against him in the process if it hadn't been for Leo and Raph to aid me and Donnie as they seemed to be walking just fine.

"Just be careful while you're cooking dinner Michelangelo, don't overstrain yourself," Master Splinter called.

"Don't worry Sensei!" I replied grinning as Raph put an arm around my shell to help down the dojo steps as we all headed towards the kitchen. "My bros will make sure that I won't hurt myself!"

"You got that right little brother..." Raph smirked.

The rest of the day went wonderfully well even when I still had needed more time to heal fully. Never had it cooked such a large meal for dinner, well, I'd call it a feast and of course, there was pizza involved somewhere, I could never live without pizza.

I had also put Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer and whenever I opened the freezer door Ice Cream Kitty had been giving me more affection than usual as she always wanted more of my attention. I guess this was her way that she was happy that I was back and I couldn't help but to think that she knew about the dark feelings that I had been trying to conceal. She was trying to cheer me up and I guess it helped a lot as my brothers and Sensei had done the same.

April and Casey came over the next day and I kept apologizing to April to the point where Raph had to drag me out from the room. Well, he carried me mostly and took me to his room where we he insisted we spend some time together. Never have I been shocked. Usually when Casey was here Raph would hang out with him or go topside. That wasn't what Raph had in mind.

I found myself dangling on Raph's bed reading one of my comic books while Raph was reading a _Green with Envy_ magazine. I felt a hand grasp the edge of my shell as Raph tugged me into his lap grinning at me as I glanced up at him.

Of course, April had forgiven me even if it wasn't my fault as Leo and Donnie had told her and Casey about Damien and the entire story. Raph hadn't slapped me for the entire day, in fact he hadn't even done so when I was rescued from that mirror and I guess that I could get used to that.

Even as nighttime had came and I was in my bed thrashing having some sort of nightmare I heard Leo's voice whispering in my ear and I opened my eyes as I felt someone grasp me and take me out from my room to another room. I could tell it was Raph as I felt strong arms wrap around me. This only made me snuggled closer against his plastron. Needless to say, I didn't have another nightmare for the rest of the entire night.

The next day seemed to be even better as Leatherhead came to visit.

"My friend..." The first thing he did was to come up and scoop me into a hug. I hugged my friend back squeezing him.

I apologized to him to which he insisted was not my fault but, I was glad to just hear that myself. Leatherhead had decided to stay as the Might Mutanimals had no patrol tonight.

I found myself watching a move with Leatherhead by my side as we were sipping from my all time famous pizza noodle soup. I never realized that my brothers had come to join the movie until I noticed Raph's emerald green hand try to grasp the bowl of pizza noodle soup that I was currently holding.

"Hey," I held my bowl further from his reach. "There's more pizza noodle soup in the kichen."

Raph grinned standing up. "Oh good, because that smells so delicious." He walked around the couch giving me a noogie as I squirmed trying not to spill my bowl of soup. Raph just chuckled heading into the kitchen to grab a bowl of soup himself before coming back to settle on the other side of me taking a sip from the soup.

"This is delicious," Raph whispered in my ear as he slung an arm around me pulling me against his side.

"Of course it is bro, I'm the master of the kitchen. Without me you'd all be toast," I turned my head to smirk at him.

"And you're right about that little brother," Raph chuckled as we both directed our attention back to the movie. I couldn't have been any more happier than I was now.

After a week had passed me and my bros were finally able to go on patrol.

There was a lot of activity tonight as Shredder henchmen Rahzar and the Foot Clan were out prowling the city. Plus, the Purple Dragons were also out trying to steal through shops. I was kicking down some Foot members along with my bros when I had noticed the Purple Dragons exiting a store with piles of money.

I saw a woman scream as Fong took her purse pulling out piles of money.

"Hey!" I dismissed my fight with the Foot members as I tackled Fong tearing the money and purse from his hand.

"It's you again!?" Fong gasped.

"That's right," I sneered above him. "What makes you think it's okay to steal a young lady's purse?"

"What? But you helped us steal money once!"

I glared down at him.

 _I never did that... So, it's gotta be one of Damien's doings that he had done..._

"Well, I ain't helping you steal money anymore! This is wrong! You better get out of here before I threaten you with my hot nun-chuck fury!" I spun my nun-chuck wildly above my head.

Fong's eyes widened in terror as he dashed away the other gang members dropping the piles of money.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to face the lady to see her terrified expression. Her blond hair was in a wild mess as she shrieked loudly.

"It's you! You're the turtle man who hurt me!" She screamed taking off down the street.

"Wait!" I cried. "Your purse!" The purse strap dangling from my hand. I just stood there blinking in shock.

 _So, that was the woman that Damien had attacked?_

"Mikey!"

I yelped loudly as someone slammed me onto the ground.

"Oh no ya don't!" I heard Raph growl and the sound of metal clanging against metal. I blinked seeing Foot members running down the street along with Rahzar.

"Get that woman!" Rahzar hissed loudly.

I could feel myself go into full ninja mode as my eyes turned into white slits. The white purse was dangling in one hand as I slung it across one shoulder while I used my other hand to slap my nun-chuck behind me as it collided with a ninja's face. I turned my head to see a Foot ninja passed out and the look of shock on Raph's face.

"Woah, that was so wicked Mikey!" Raph smirked as we gave each other a fist bump. Raph put his hands on his hips regarding me closely. "You're in full ninja mode huh?"

I nodded. "Rahzar and some foot members are after that lade. The same lady that Damien had attacked."

"Then, go get her little brother. You know what to do."

I nodded before dashing down the street. Donnie and Leo had finished with their fight and were following behind me along with Raph. We found the foot members in an alley cornering the woman. My brothers were taking down the foot members but, I was growling as I caught Rahzar grasping the lady by the throat slapping her across the face.

"Where is it!?" He roared.

"I don't have anything!" The lady coughed and let out a pained shriek as Rahzar slammer her against the brick wall dragging a sharp claw across her cheek drawing out blood.

"I shall not ask you again. You shall give me what I want!" Rahzar hissed.

"Bookyakasha!" I chanted before kicking Rahzar in the face as he dropped the lady. "You really shouldn't pick on a lady dog breath."

Rahzar cocked his head growling. "Well, look who showed up? I finally have your turtle bones to feast on."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked twirling my nun-chucks. "Then why don't you come and get me Rahzar?"

Rahzar hissed swiping out his claw as I ducked and kicked him in his side making him stuble back as I turned to the lady kneeling to her eye level as she quivered in fear.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you before..." I frowned sadly though I knew that it wasn't my fault. However, it is crazy to tell someone that it wasn't you that hurt them but a magice mirror instead, that would be unbelievable, not like much people would even believe that.

"I was out of my mind and I'm truly sorry," I frowned guiltily. "I hope you can forgive me for my actions towards you. I promise I won't hurt you, will you trust me?" I held out my hand towards her. I noticed her blink in confusion, terror and shock. She glanced at Rahzar as I could hear his claws scrapping against the wall and yet, however, I kept my eyes upon the lady hoping that she'd take my hand. The woman sighed deeply before clasping her hand onto mine.

"Okay turtle man, I trust you."

I grinned as I felt relief flood through my system. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other underneath her legs as I pulled out my grappling hook shooting it at a rooftop as we soared through the air dodging Rahzar's swipe.

I could feel the young lady grasp onto me tightly burying her head into my plastron as we soared towards the root before I landed gracefully. I glanced down to see the Foot members retreating and my brothers attacking Rahzar.

"Hang on tight," I told the blond haired girl as I leapt down from the rooftop before landing safely onto the ground. I set the girl down gently behind a large trashcan. "Stay here, you'll be safe." I told her before dashing off to help out my brothers.

When Rahzar was beaten up he decided to retreat and that's when I realized that I still had that lady's purse slung over my shoulder.

I rushed back over to the trashcan seeing that she was still there.

"It's okay," I grinned. "It's safe, you can come out now." The lady turned herself around and I held out the purse. "Here's your purse back."

"Thank you turtle man, I do not know what else to say..." She took the purse from my hand.

"A thank you is good enough," I grinned as I noticed my brothers climb up unto the rooftop behind us. I shoved my nun-chucks into my belt and was about to take off when the woman grasped my shoulder.

"No, I sincerely thank you turtle man. You saved my life from those ninjas in black and that freaky weredog monster."

"It's no problem dudette," I smiled kindly at her.

"And I forgive you."

"Hu... Wait, what?" I blinked in utter shock. "Why are you forgiving me so suddenly? You know you actually don't have t-..." I froze as the lady slapped her purse against my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For objecting on why you shouldn't be forgiven."

I blinked rubbing my arm until she placed her hand onto mine.

"You seemed really sincere like you truly didn't mean it. I don't know what went through your head that night but, you seem like a nice guy."

"Oh, thanks," I rubbed my neck bashfully.

"I'm Miss Cunningham. Raelynn Cunningham."

I nodded. "It was nice to meet you." I let out a help as she hugged me suddenly.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," I pulled her back grinning. "Have a safe walk home cause I"ve got to go now." With that, I climbed up the fire escape.

"Wait! What's your name turtle man?"

"My name?" I was dangling by one hand on the fire escape. "My name is Michelangelo but you can just call me Mikey," I smirked before disappearing into the shadows over the rooftop.

"I'll always remember you Mikey," Raelynn grinned fingering her purse. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" She turned around to walk back to her house.

I was perched on a rooftop next to my bros watching the young lady walk across the street before disappearing into some kind of apartment.

"You did good little brother," Raph slung an arm around my shoulder. "Even Damien used a form like yours to mess with your life and you still managed to fix it."

"You never cease to amaze me Mikey," Leo added also slinging his arm around my other shoulder.

"That lady did seem nice," Donnie mumbled. "Maybe we'll see her around?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," I grinned as we all turned around leaping across the roof towards a manhole cover. "She seemed really nice," I commented as we landed by a manhole cover as Leo lifted off the cover lid. "She had a pretty name too."

"Why Mikey, you aren't getting any thoughts are ya?" Raph teased as we entered the sewers.

"Of course not Raph!" I replied.

"Oh really?" Raph's emerald irises sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah... wha?" I noticed the look on Raph's face. "Wait Raph, what are you...?" I didn't have enough time to finish my sentence as Raph spidered his fingers along the ridge of my plastron.

"Hahaha! That tickles Raph!"

I shoved Raph away before smirking wickedly.

"How about we play a game? Whoever catches me first gets to have the last match of delicious sugar cookies that I made!"

"Wait? You actually made cookies?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"Since when?" Leo asked curiously.

"After we had dinner when you guys were busy doing other stuff. I ate some so there's only one batch left." I took off sprinting down the sewer tunnel. "So, none of you guys want any cookies? Then why aren't you guys trying to come and catch me?"

"Catch you?" Donnie blinked.

"And we cookies if we do? Oh, it's so on!" Raph grinned mischievously chasing after me.

"No!" Leo yelled chasing after Raph along with Donnie as the three were madly dashing after me hot on my tail. "I'm getting those cookies Raph!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Fearless!"

"There's no way I'm letting you two get those cookies!" Donnie was sprinting along side with Leo and Raph as they tried to outrun each other to catch me.

My brothers were no match for me with my fast speed as I came into the lair leaping over the turnstiles as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Heh, looks like the cookies are for me," I smirked glancing at the tray of cookies on the counter in front of me. My eyes widened at the sound of yelling as I whirled around noticing my three brothers bursting into the kitchen at the exact same time. I shrieked as they all leapt at me. The three collided into me at the same time as we tumbled against the floor in a mess of limbs.

"Got ya," Raph smirked above me before gently pressing his forehead against mine.

"We each got you," Leo grinned in triumph.

"Okay, okay," I huffed wiggling and squirming my way out from underneath the three bodies. "I guess you all get cookies."

"Sweet!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

My brothers immediately dove into the batch of cookies.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" I exclaimed.

"Of course," Leo stepped aside allowing me to grab as few cookies for myself. "Everyone gets a fair share and that includes you too Mikey."

I grinned stuffing the cookies into my mouth.

"That also goes for as a member of our team and as our brother..." Leo slung an arm around my shoulders along with Raph and Donnie as we all seemed to be in a circle.

"We love you Ototo," Leo beamed.

"Love you Leo."

"Always never forget that Mikey."

"I love you too Donnie," I grinned at my purple masked brother as we all were munching on our cookies. "And I love you Raphie..." I smirked as Raph growled loudly pulling me against his side.

"How many times have I told ya not to call me that?"

"Too many times," I grinned sheepishly. I noticed Raph raise his fist into the air, however, instead of hitting my head like he'd always do he rubbed my head fondly.

"And I love you too little brother..."

I let out a startled yelp as Raph tickled my exposed sides.

"Wait!" I gasped still holding a non-eaten cookie in my hand. "I still have a cookie left to ea- Hahahaha!" I doubled over in laughter squirming even harder as my other brothers joined in their hands and fingers tickling my body.

The delicious aroma of cookies had already filled the air along with a childish shriek followed by laughter...

* * *

 **Awwww! There's too many brotherly moments that are my favorite! I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did! I just felt like having the ending a little something sweet and cookies had just came into my mind. And of course, I finally had to end it with Mikey laughing. Who else does not like that?**

 **Thank you so much for supporting me in this story! Please tell me what you thought of this entire story and what was your favorite part? Was there anything that stood out to you? Anything that seemed to stick into your mind?**

 **STAY RADICALLY AWESOME EVERYONE! XD**

 **I highly encourage eating cookies and to make your day better with laughter. :)**


End file.
